Jace and Simon's Day Out
by ItsTerror1225
Summary: Clary has set Jace and Simon up for a little male-bonding time so both boys can stop their constant arguments and rivalry. The two boys spend the whole day together and they uncover some things that could put shadowhunters and Downworlders alike in terrible danger. Mostly centered around Jace and Simon, but the other characters are still there. Sizzy, Clace, and Malec.
1. Prologue

"Vampire," an arrogant and familiar sounding voice said banging on the door to his room, "it's wakey time. Get up or we're coming in."

Simon rolled his eyes in his sleep and groaned. "Just because I can walk in the sun now doesn't mean I want to be in it." He paused. "Come back later when- DID YOU JUST BREAK MY DOOR DOWN?!"

Dust swirled in the room, which was filled by Jace, Isabelle, and Alec Lightwood. All the shadow hunters were in gear and had marks for strength, angelic power, speed, and other boosts covering them. Jace sat on the bed brush bits of wood off of his fists, looking incredibly pleased with himself and everyone else was looking at Simon expectantly, while he could barely control his anger at all four of them.

"This is your room Simon?" Alec said wondrously, "Do you even own anything?"

"Alec?" Jace said, smirking.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," He said, "Now Lewis, I bet you are wondering why we, of all people, are at the door of your room, gracing you with our angelic beauty."

Simon snarled and he felt his fangs coming out, piercing his lips. "Yes, yes I am wondering why you all thought it would be a great idea to break my door down. Clary's not here is she? Which begs the question, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Isabelle stared at him looking hurt. "You aren't even a teensy bit happy to us?"

"You?" Simon snorted. "I'd be happier to see Sebastian driving a dagger into my throat. Now all of you. Leave."

Isabelle immediately walked out the room, muttering about how Clary's ideas were never wise, while Jace and Alec smiled as if sharing a private joke. Simon hadn't meant to snap at Izzy, but he really was not in the mood for them today. He was tired, blood deprived, and he didn't feel like being antagonized by cocky shadowhunters. He sat down and looked at them both, who were still smirking, and waited for an answer.

"We'll fix your door, we already told Jordan you were spending the day with the me, which you can blame Clary for, for a little male bonding time." Jace said, still grinning.

Simon looked at him blankly. "Then where's' Magnus?" He silently noted how Alec's face went pale when he said Magnus's name.

"I don't think Magnus qualifies as a male with all the sparkles and make up he wears."

"What is wrong with Clary? Did Sebastian make her drink from the Infernal Cup and it made her crazy?"

Alec looked up at that. "What happened with Sebastian?"

Simon grinned. "Just thinking out loud about reasons of why Clary would think I would willingly spend my day with you."

Alec shook his head sullenly and made his way through the door way. "I'm going to go with Izzy. Have fun you guys."

Simon and Jace sat in an awkward silence, him looking around uncomfortably and Jace staring at him intensely as if he expected something. Simon knew what Clary was doing and why she was doing it. It was no secret that he and Jace did not usually get along and most of their time spent in each other's presence resulted in Simon becoming angry and exasperated and Jace making clever insults that always got under his skin, so Clary was trying to make them get along and become close as friends. Pity it probably wouldn't work, but if Clary wanted him to he supposed he could try. He broke the silence.

"So what's wrong with them?" He asked Jace.

Jace rolled his eyes dramatically. "Izzy's mad because she wanted to spend the day with you and probably corrupt your nerdy virtue, Alec's mad because he wanted to hang out with me and get his mind of things," he twirled a dagger in his hands, "and him and Magnus are still not on good terms, so that just adds on to it. They just made sure I didn't skewer you or Jordan." 

"Well where's Clary? I thought she was going to meet me at Taki's later."

Jace smiled. "She went with her parents out to look at wedding cakes and the like. It's just you and me Lewis."

"And what "fun" will be going on tonight?" Simon asked, very much wanting to sleep.

"We're going to eat then I am going to train you to be yourself or rather be a warrior stronger than yourself because you could be a terrifying creature, if you knew anything."

"Should've known that shadowhunters don't think it's fun unless there's a colossal amount of pain."

"Where there is pain, there is pleasure." Jace quoted.

Simon grinned. "So that's why you're always hunting demons, is Clary not enough?"

Jace looked at Simon for a second and said, "Let's go now I'm hungry."

They walked out of the room, while Simon stopped to leave a note on the counter explaining to Jordan about the door, and walked out the apartment.

Jace went on to the street and called a Taxi, while Simon smiled.

"What?" Jace said puzzled.

"I have vampire speed," Simon explained, "so I'll race you. Matter of fact, I'll give you a 30 second head start."

Jace started to smile as well and got into the taxi. "You're on," he paused, "but whoever loses is paying."

The door slammed and the Taxi sped off down the street, with Simon staring after it. When thirty seconds passed he tensed up and sped off thinking, well Jace...get your pocketbook ready...


	2. Mob of the Dead

***sits down at a chair in front of a microphone***

**Terror: How in the world do you turn these on?!**

**Simon: How do you record at studios and don't know how to work a microphone?**

**Terror: These are totally different.**

**Jace: Not to burst your bubble, but the microphones have been on.**

***looks around awkwardly***

**Terror: Anyone who heard that, just know I was just joking to get your attention, so yeahsies.**

**Jace: Oh sure and I look like a half eaten ravener demon on fire, burning to death. And why do you always add ies to words?"**

**Simon: Finally Jace tells the truth!**

**Jace: What do you mean? I am hot.**

**Simon: Jace you wouldn't be hot if you had a fever...and you were on fire...in a sauna...in a volcano...on the sun...in the middle of a hotspot...while it's-**

**Jace: LALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU. Please remind me why we are even best friends now.**

**Terror (coming back from the room singing Wise Man by Frank Ocean, carrying a carton of root beer): Wiseman close his mouth, Madman close his fist, Youngman shows his aaaaaaage, Judgeman named it- Why are you all shouting in my studio?**

**Jace: Please tell Lewis I am as radiant as the sun.**

**Simon (smirking): Oh sure my lady.**

**Terror: Both of you shut up! I have to narrate your story a and we are expecting a guest later.**

**Jace: Who?**

**Terror: No, I'm not telling, it's a surprise.**

**Jace: As long as it's not Lacie, she took Clary from me for I don't know how many weeks.**

***Terror laughs then smiles knowingly***

**Jace: TERROR YOU DISLOYAL DEMON I SWEAR IF YOU-**

**Simon: Terror (Chazahyah) does not own any Mortal Instrument characters or any of that.**

**Jace: He just owns his unnatural root beer addiction you know I knew a girl once who-**

**Terror: I'll start when You all race...**

Simon stood in front of Taki's grinning like an idiot. It was one thing to beat someone in a race and not have to pay for delicious food, well drinks, it was totally more rewarding to beat Jace and show him that he's not as high and mighty as he thought. He waited a total of 2 minutes until he saw Jace sprinting up the street with stele in his hand and a small tear in his gear that only a vampires eyes could see from that distance. Jace stood next to Simon bent over, catching his breath.

"That does not count," he said, finally catching his breath, "turns out the taxi driver was an eidolon demon, so I say rematch."

Simon grinned. "You said whoever loses pays, you never said if one of the competitors happens to be attacked or harmed by a demon then the race is void, therefore prepare to have your wallet cleaned out."

"Easy for you to say," Jace flung his arm out at Taki's, for emphasis or just to do it, he did not know, "two steps and your there!"

"Then you should have specified," Simon pointed to the door, "do you mind?"

Jace grumbled while Simon stepped through the door smirking. They chose a table way in the back of the resturant and sat down looking at there menus. Simon looked at Jace and smiled again.

"You know what I have learned from that race." Simon said, as if he had figured out the secrets to the universe.

"What?" Jace sneered, "That you can't take on anyone equal to you?"

"No, a life lesson much more valuable than that," Simon said seriously, "I learned about the benefits of chilvary."

"Chilvary?" Jace said puzzled.

"Yes chilvary," Simon suddenly started to smirk again, "I mean treating me to this nice meal and opening the door for me, it's really touching."

"Just order the food," Jace said, "I didn't know you'd be this touched, could it be because of the secret attraction you hold for me like every other being on this planet? I'm flattered Lewis."

The waitress Kaelie came up to their table with a notepad and a pen in her hair. She took out the pen and got prepared to write down their order. "So can I get you boys anything?" She winked at Jace.

Simon made a motion of looking deep in thought then said, "I would like the hot cocoa, with blood, the blood mimosa, the blood stew, and a strawberry smoothie, with uhh I don't know some blood might be nice."

Kaelie wrote it down and turned to Jace who was glaring at Simon. "Anything for you handsome?"

He frowned at her. "Kaelie I have a girlfriend, who is not you, so, though I know it pains you to ignore my heavenly beauty, just stop. But anyways the spaghetti, with extra meatballs and a mango smoothie."

Kaelie wrote his order down muttering as she walked towards the kitchen. Jace and Simon started talking again.

"You know I actually don't think that demon was an eidolon," Jace said tapping on the table, "they actually can act and move like humans like they've become humans, this one was more robotic, like, I mean it was fluid movement and you had to look close to see how it moved, but it looked more mimicked."

"Maybe it was a wittle baby demon and it just copied what it saw around it." Simon smirked.

Jace cocked his head to the side in thought. "You smile, but I don't think you're that far off, it didn't fight like a bloodthirsty demon, but like a shadowhunter. Which should be impossible really most demons don't know like actual fighting techniques. And what's worse is it took so much hacking and slicing to kill it and I was showered with metal when I tore it apart. Metal demons exist, but to find one over here is rare. I have to tell Izzy and Alec."

Simon shook his head while Jace texted. "Don't shadowhunters ever have fun?" He paused, "never mind don't answer that. Jace when we are done eating we are not training first, we're going back to my house and for at least two hours you are going to become totally surrounded by fun."

Jace smiled. "I think you're just trying to get out of being beaten by the and only."

"No," Simon said, "but I should. Clary told me you had her ready to collapse before you were done."

"Your a vampire, you don't even get tired."

"No, but the idea is there."

"Wimp."

"I am not a wimp, you little-"

"Hey is that the food."

A very attractive and curved looking faerie with leaves as her hair brought out their food and set it down with a wink at Jace, who looked bewildered and started to eat, while Simon laughed at his expression. He drunk his blood beverages and Jace dug into his food like there was no tomorrow. Jace left a large sum of money on the table when they were done and started to walk out, deciding to go to Simon's house on foot. They had been walking in silence and they finally got to Jordan's apartment and when they went inside Simon's door was repaired and it was an entirely different looking door.

Simon glared at it. "Who did this to my door?!"

Jace busted up laughing. "My guess is your note told Jordan, who told Magnus, who then took it upon himself to take care of the situation."

The door was a Victorian looking entrance that would have been ok, had it had been left there. The door happened to be a bright pink color and had silver sparkles every two inches. On the bottom of the door were red sparkles that spelled out Simon Lewis's property.

"I am going to drain that sparkly warlock till there isn't an once of blood left in his body." Simon growled and bared his teeth, his fangs coming out fully.

Jace laughed. "Ooooh kinky Lewis," he paused, "You can't even drink warlocks blood it's poisonous to vampires. Now where's this fun you were talking about?"

Simon pointed to the front room. "There it lies."

They walked to the front room and sat on the couch as Simon picked up two controllers and passed one to Jace.

"What are we going to do?" Jace said.

"Kill zombies." Simon said, choosing the Alcatraz map on Black Ops II.

"You can tell a former shadowhunter made this," Jace said while they were on Round 5, "Mundanes can't see real zombies and real zombies move exactly like this."

"Huh," Simon said, "I wonder how many people don't know that this is real."

On the screen everything started to shake and there was a loud roar.

"Lewis what is this?" Jace said looking worried.

"To be honest Jace it's the Warden," Simon grinned, "now use that Hammer and get him from behind!"

"I'm trying, but this guy keeps attacking me," Jace looked shocked, "Lewis I'm a ghost!"

Simon shook his head. "Just find your body you can revive your self and get back in the game."

"Simon...that's actually pretty cool." Jace said and Simon grinned back.

They played for about two hours and got to round 150. Simon groaned as Jace announced it was time to train him, but not to fear because his vampire reflexes would have him fighting like a pro by the end of the day. Then something dawned on Jace's mind and Simon could feel it because he asked him as soon as the mood changed.

"Jace what's up?" Simon said, while Jace stood there frowning.

"I just realized that the demon I fought today looked similar to that, what was that creature called?"

"Brutus."

"That is a horrible name."

"Well they call him The Warden, but that's his real name."

"He should stick to that, I'd kill myself if that was my name."

"I wouldn't, I'd become a shadowhunter and change my name to Blackleaf or something."

Jace frowned. "Not funny vampire."

Simon grinned. "You have to admit it made sense. I want to learn how to use a kitana!"

Jace smiled, demon similarities now forgotten. "This should be fun," he started walking towards the door, "I'll go get the weapons, meet me at the park by Taki's at three."

Simon shook his head. "So in 30 minutes?"

Jace scowled. "Everything sounds more structured when you have the exact time as a time limit."

Simon laughed. "Yes commander."

"I hope you know we will have a rematch soon."

"I'm counting on it Jace."

Jace walked out the door. "Good, remember, three o' clock sharp."

"I'll meet you in thirty minutes!" Simon shouted.

He took out his phone and called Clary.

**Terror: Now everyone is wondering why this and the prologue is so short.**

**Jace: Why it moved so fast**

**Simon: And why Jace lost**

**Jace: Hey it wasn't my fault, it was a-**

**Terror: Jace shut up stop trying to tell the story, anyways I was at my dads and I was out this weeknd(lol this was done on purpose) and I didn't have time to write all I wanted but I actually can make it work, every chapter from now on will be long, and remember every three days it's getting updated. Oh and our special guest will be joining us next time.**

**Jace: Lacie you suck, Ms. Clary stealer.**

**Simon: Shut up Lacies amazing...**

**Terror: I agree with Simon *opens his fifth root beer* and I think you guys are going to love what our friend Jonathan pulls. *winks***

**Simon: UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Jace: May the force be with you**

**Simon: Hey that's my line!**

**Terror: I do not know why I deal with you *rolls pitch black eyes* Remember reviews, suggestions, feedback, even PMs are welcome and advised. Thanksies for reading and Farewell for now.**


	3. The Undead Samurai

***opens door and hugs guest***

**Terror: LACIE! How have you been?**

**Lacie: Oh just dandy! What about you?**

**Terror: Not to bad...I see your still wearing Magnus's clothes.**

**Lacie: You know I look Amazing. *flips hair dramatically***

**Jace (while looking at Lacie with a loathing expression): I'd hate to break this reunion up with the disloyal storyteller, but people are getting mad that you didn't update every three days.**

**Terror: Shut up Jace Lacie's awesome.**

**Simon: I second that motion**

**Lacie: I third it, wait can you third motions?**

**Terror: Everyone, see I apologize...I am pretty busy and I didn't want my story to have a whole bunch of short chapters, I want it to be a little long ya knowsies? So I am changing it to every Friday. And also...I want more reviews! Share it with your friends, your friends friends, your-**

**Jace: Evil surrogate brother!**

**Terror (silences Jace with a look while Lacie and Simon start cracking up): No, but I am serious everyone tell everyone who you know reads fanfics, give me a lot of reviews and SUGGESTIONS, PMs are welcome to with SUGGESTIONS and such.**

**Simon: someone's desperate**

**Terror: Shut up! Lacie do the honors.**

**Lacie (flipping sparkled hair): Terror owns none of The Mortal Instruments characters, unfortunately.**

**Terror: oh how I wish...**

* * *

Clary picked up the phone on the first ring. "How's it going Simon? Jace just came in shouting about how he's going to train you how to decapitate demons like the undead samurai you were meant to be."

Simon made a face. "Your boyfriend wants to train me," he paused, "you know I think your little plan might work, we happen to be getting along fine."

"What do you mean little plan?" She said innocently.

"Oh don't think I don't know that you set this up."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to.

"DID N-Hey what are you doing," Clary screamed, "Jaaaaaace!"

"Lewis time for you to go," Jace said into the phone, "It's time to-CLARY GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET- anyways it's time to go to the- THATS MY STELE-you know what just go, I'll be over in a few after-Clary don't get me started-oh yeah after I get the kitanas I'll be on my- Mmmm Clary, kiss me, I wanna-"

Simon heard a whimper, then a girl's moan and he hung up, deciding he did not want to know the details of what Jace had intended to do to his best friend. He walked outside and started to walk when he noticed something, someone waving to him. He looked to his left and across the street he saw a young girl, who looked around 18 years old, and he was literally blinded by her, she had so many sparkles that it would have put Magnus to shame. He could only see her clothes and the bat's wings that fluttered on her back restlessly. Warlock, He thought. He looked closer at her appearance. She was pretty short, he doubted that he wouldn't tower over her if he stood by her and she also wore glasses. Her eyes were filled with energy and were brown and so was her hair, which was put into a side ponytail and littered with sparkles and glitter. She was wearing black skinny jeans that had turquoise sparkles that covered every few inches, her shirt was all white though on the front red glitter was splattered over it and some more prominent dark blue glitter spelled out, I AM LACIE. Next to her was a tall boy who towered over her and was easy to see, due to his lack of sparkles. He had caramel colored skin and dark, dusty brown hair that was up into an Afro of sorts, though it wasn't rounded, and on the right side a little patch in the front of his hair was white. His eyes struck Simon the most because they reminded him of their enemy Sebastian, because they were pitch black, like tunnels into hell, but he didn't seem dark and evil. He wore dark black vans, a black jeans, a black crew next t-shirt, and black gloves. He had two long swords on his back and two daggers in his belt. They both beckoned to him with their fingers, in exact synchronization, which freaked Simon out a little. He made his way over to them and was literally hit in the face with their aura. The girl had a bright, energetic, and goofily crazy aura that instantly made him smile, but the guy next to her had a dark, I'll-do-whatever-it-takes-to-win aura tinged with darkness and power that made him want to hide in fear. Then the girl spoke.

"Hello Simon," She smiled brightly at him, "I'm Lacie! And over here is my best bud Terror."

The guy nodded towards Simon. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Daylighter."

Simon looked at his cold, calculating look, and her warm smile and decided he had nothing to lose. "My names Simon, and you," he pointed to Lacie, "look like a girl Magnus."

"Bane is here?" The man suddenly grinned at Lacie who smiled back, "I didn't think he would seriously stay in the states. He owes me a drink."

"A drink?" Simon said, "aren't you only teenagers?"

"Yes, yes," the Lacie girl's eyes twinkled, "but for how long have we been is the question. We are older than Magnus Bane himself."

Simon didn't think that was possible since, you know, Magnus was thousands of years old, but he glanced at his watch and realized it said 2:50. "I'd love to continue to chat, but see I have to get somewhere and I don't have much time."

Lacie snapped her fingers and suddenly a bright green Prius appeared in front of them on the street. "Is that good enough?"

"Get going vampire. And warn your shadowhunter friends, that what you and the Golden Warrior discover today will bring your world to its knees. Shadow World and mundane alike, and then..."

"Terror, don't scare him!" Lacie scolded.

Simon started to get into the car. "And then?"

"Everyone will die." He said in a bored tone.

Simon froze with his hand on the keys. "What the hell is that supposed to-"

He turned to where the two creatures were. No one was there.

* * *

He finally arrived at the park and spotted Jace with the two long swords in his hand. Simon parked and stepped out of the car, making his way toward the circle of runes on the ground. Jace was swinging both swords, doing all types of flips and jumps that made Simon instantly jealous. He cleared his throat, while Jace turned to look at him.

"Well Lewis grab one." Jace said, analyzing him as if he was a piece of meat.

Simon walked up to Jace, noticing that he was sweating, then wincing at the mental image he got of why he was sweating. "You sure look already worn out Jace, I don't think you can even last in a fight."

"That's why the angels gave us stamina runes," he tossed the sword to Simon, who barely caught, and scrawled three runes on himself with his stele, "now let's go."

Simon held the sword awkwardly and tried to swing it. He noticed Jace staring at him shaking his head. "What?"

"Your grip is all wrong," he said, showing Simon how his hand was on the handle, "wrap your thumb around the middle of the handle at the base," Simon did that, " diagonally wrap your index finger and make it stretch toward the top, if you know what I mean, lastly wrap the rest of your fingers sound the parts of the handle that are uncovered and grip it tightly, use that undead strength you have."

Simon found it was easier to swing the sword than before and started practicing broad swings, until suddenly Jace started swinging his sword toward Simons head. Simon jumped back and swung his sword in an arc that barely blocked Jace's attack. Simon glared at him.

"What the hell? I wasn't ready!"

Jace looked unaffected and started to tense up again. "You think if any dark shadowhunters attacking they're going to wait until your ready? You think Sebastian's going to wait? You think he'll say 'I'm hell bent on destroying everyone, but I'll wait to kill you. I'll let you get your footing and swings right so it'll be easier for you to kill me' No. It has to be automatic."

Simon scowled. "I just thought this was training, not decapitation."

Jace grinned bloodthirstily. "We can make that possible."

Simon scoffed. "Just tell me how to do this, so I can beat you."

Jace strode over to Simon and took the sword out his hand. "First you need to find a center of balance like this," he spread his feet, "try to push me down."

Simon mustered all of his super vampire strength and shoved Jace, who barely stumbled. "See that Lewis is what keeps you on your feet," he gestured to his feet, "I don't doubt a two year old could push you down in that lazy stance you are in. Now spread your feet apart and your going to sit there." They did this for about an hour until four with Jace circling around him and Jace shoving into him at random intervals, leaving Simon muttering darkly and getting back into position. He had gotten knocked down the first 30 or so times, but then Jace had had a hard time moving him, then he didn't fall at all, now Jace was the one stumbling.

Jace stumbled back, almost falling down. "Good Lewis, now we move to the real part."

He took out his sword and gave Simon's back and for 30 minutes demonstrated how to swing and block, while Simon copied and soon was swinging swiftly and expertly like Jace.

"You're getting good Lewis," Jace said, "but the true test comes now."

"What do you mean?" Jace grinned and then disappeared.

Simon closed his eyes and tried to rely on his sense of hearing to find him. He used his vampire hearing and heard a little rustle of movement a few steps behind him, he pivoted back on his right foot like Jace had taught him to do and felt a whoosh of air in front of his face. There was a chuckle then silence. Simon cursed inwardly as a foot connected with his back and he stumbled and dropped his sword. "Grip, Lewis," He heard Jace say, "Watch out for that grip." Then silence. Simon decided this wasn't working and went on the offense. He saw Jace with his back turned and started slowly creeping up until Jace's head snapped up and he disappeared again. Simon cursed again, realizing that he just stepped on a leaf. Then he felt Jace's sword at his throat. "You have to stay quiet or you won't last a second in a real fight. They continued like this with Jace's occasionally shouting "Your form's off" or "Work on your grip" or "Stay quiet vampire." Simon actually started getting better and soon he was almost at shadowhunter level, he thought when Jace made a mistake. When Simon thrust his sword at Jace he had done some black flip and as he landed Simon dived back and drove his foot into Jace's chest and Jace, looking shocked, fell to the and Simon put his foot on his chest and held the sword to his throat.

Simon looked at him smugly. "Best shadowhunter huh? I think Clary wore you out to much."

Jace winked, pushing the sword away and standing up. "Believe me she is in worse shape than me. I think she's sleep."

Simon sputtered. "It was only thirty minutes!"

Jace grinned maliciously. "Strange what you can do with a speed and strength rune."

"Ugh spare me the details lets just go. You're driving."

Jace stared at Simon and followed him to the Prius. "Nice set of wheels Lewis, how'd you pull this off?"

Simon thought about the energetic warlock and her partner as they told him everyone would die. "I'll tell you later, now get in the front seat and put the seatbelt on."

"I don't have a license, what if we're stopped?"

"Was that an excuse? The great Jace Lightwood can battle bloodthirsty vampires, ravenor demons, a superhuman half demon, and have heavenly fire burning him alive, but can't get behind a wheel."

Jace got behind the wheel. "Shut up vampire. You see I'm behind the wheel."

Simon grinned. "Ah, ah, ahhhh, aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Always put on your seatbelt."

"I have fought hordes of demons bigger than this, I don't need a seatbelt."

"Suit yourself. I guess your not ready for car training."

Jace pulled on the seatbelt. "What next?"

Simon handed him the keys. "Start it."

Jace looked at the keys and the car thoughtfully. "We don't have a rune for that. And I don't see what the reason for this anyways."

Simon put the keys in his hands. "You think if your trying to escape from dark shadowhunters, they're going wait for you to find transportation? You think Sebastian's going to say 'I'm hell bent on destroying everyone, but I'll wait to kill you. I'll let you call Magnus for a portal so it'll be easier for you to escape' No. It has to be automatic."

"Oh shut up. The difference is I'd cut him to bits as soon as I saw him."

"But you can't even start a car."

Jace shoved the keys in the ignition and turned. The car started to hum as it started and Jace started to put his foot on the gas.

"Don't hit it yet, you need to put it to drive, it's on reverse and you aren't mater in radiator springs so I doubt you could pull that off."

"It's funny when you string all those words together in a totally grammatical correct way, but still makes no sense what so ever."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Just pull the stick back," Jace pulled it back, "now step on the gas."

Jace slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car lurched foward and abruptly stopped. He looked out the window. "Lewis we barely even moved!"

Simon was to busy laughing to even pay attention. "You hold your foot down on the gas lightly smart one."

"Shut up!" Jace started to press down and turned the wheel so that the car was in the middle of the street.

He drove around, with Simon guiding him, and they were getting close to the Institute until they heard a a shriek in an abandoned warehouse across the street and the air turned dark. Jace hit the brake and parked in front of the sidewalk, like, Simon told him. It was about nine at night now and Simon saw Jace take out his phone and decline Clary's call, though he didn't feel like hearing the details of why.

"Good," Simon said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like someone was having a really good time."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Jace, it sounded kind of off and it feels wierd."

Jace handed him a kitana and took out a seraph blade. "I know."

"And instead of telling anyone, like a sensible and rational human would, we are going to charge in there and probably get killed. Should've known this is what you think fun is." Simon grumbled.

"Where there is pain, there is pleasure." Jace smirked.

"Well I'm thirsty and maybe I can see if that is true."

Jace jumped back. "Simon, Simon, Simon, I knew you were just using Isabelle as a cover story."

Jace laughed at Simon sputtering and Simon growled at him. They walked into the warehouse and both tensed up at the demonic smell that polluted the house. They walked down a corridor and ducked into a room and seraph blade and kitana gripped tightly in both hands. In the first room they heard footsteps and voices talking they ducked into a corner and listened.

"Do not play with me, you are just a mundane, you can not best me. Now tell me the equation." Simon thought the voice sounded familiar and looked to Jace, who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Simon continued to listen.

"Someone's grumpy I take it," A completely unfamiliar chuckled, "I wrote it down on the table."

"Looks complicated. Too bad Terror and Lacie wouldn't help me or join me. They both are even stronger than I, but I don't worry, they never get involved." Simon's blood ran cold at the names he had heard from earlier.

"It's simple magic really."

"And you assure me that this will work."

"Of course I even lended you all of my inventions, they are ingenious, see," there was a sound of metal scraping, "foolproof I say."

"Good," the voice whispered, "you've done your part. Guards!"

"What is the meaning of this?" The voice sounded agitated, "This is surely treason."

Simon and Jace peeked through the black tinted window that over looked the room. The man who was obviously in charge had his back turned, while the other guy was tied to a chair, facing them. Under the chair were black flames that licked the bottom of the chair. The man in the chair looked alarmed.

"You do not have to do this, we could be partners, a great force to be reckoned with!" The man was truly frightened now as the flame started to rise higher.

Even turned around Simon could hear the smirk in the other mans voice. "I was a forced to be reckoned with when I was dead. I am in no need of a partner."

"Don't do this!" The man screamed.

"No use pleading with a demon," the other man's voice got deep and husky, into a chanting manner, "Unde nunc in gehennam exsilium ieris."

The dark fire let out a loud crackle and a hiss and swallowed him whole and for a minute there was nothing to be heard but the man's shrieks of agony. The fire finally receded into the ground and the chair was still there intact. Simon looked at Jace with the same shock mirrored in his eyes.

"Well that was fun, now wasn't it Miranda?" The man said, "That is your name right?"

Simon and Jace's faces were still in shock, as they saw hundreds upon hundreds of the demons Jace had described earlier fill the room, but now they moved not like robots, but like humans. Then as the man turned around, their faces were filled with horror. The man looked straight at them, revealing sharp, angular cheekbones, pale white hair, and dark pitch black eyes, that were void of any emotion. They just realized how bad the situation had become.

"Eavesdropping is rude you know," the now familiar voice chuckled, "there's no use hiding. I know your here angel boy, you to Daylighter. The Angels great warriors."

Simon and Jace gripped their weapons tightly and nodded at each other. They walked out into the room. The man, well teenager, looked at them and smirked. Simon realized that no matter how much they hoped, it wouldn't be enough while their worst nightmare looked backed at them. He just hoped he and Jace could make it out alive. The man turned to face them.

It was Sebastian.

* * *

**Lacie: I totally remember this day now. Everyone was scared of us**

**Terror: Of course they are. If we were to fight it would result in an apocalyptic end to Earth...and we'd be standing.**

**Jace: Conceited much?**

**Simon: Jace your the last one to talk.**

**Terror: Both of you shut up. Now I said it once and I'm going to say it again...where are my reviews (starts to tear) You all review Lacie's stuff.**

**Lacie: Cause I am saucily awesome.**

**Terror: I'm playing but still, I want suggestions in how I should continue I mean I have an idea but I still want to incorporate some.**

**Jace: Cuz you suck.**

**Simon: I think no one likes this really maybe that's why you get only a little bit of reviews.**

**Terror: SHUT UPP! Now for realsies reviews. And I want root beer.**

**Lacie: Wierdo**

**Jace: As. I was saying about root beer, I remember this one time on Clary's birthday, we-**

**Simon: LALALALALALA.**

**Terror: Sorry for their bickering, but thank you all for reading. Stay tuned for more chapters in a bit. Farewell my friends.**

**Lacie: Bye everyone! Don't forget to read my story, The Angel to Balance the Demon!**

**Jace: You know I'm surprised about this story, I mean who would've thought that Sebastian summoned-**

**Terror, Lacie, and Simon together: SHUT UP JACE!**

**Jace (looks sheepish): Remember review everyone and we'll see you all in a bit.**

**Terror: Oh and P.S what Sebastian said in Latin was, Hence, now into hell, into exile, thou shalt go. A little ray of sunshine right? Byesiessss!**


	4. Doomed to Repeat

**Terror: I want paprika fries,**

**Lacie: Wouldn't you rather have an ice cold Fiji?**

**Terror: Paprika fries.**

**Lacie: Fiji!**

**Jace: You guys argue like an old married couple.**

**Simon: I know it's ugh.**

**Terror: Shut up! Now I have noticed some of my readers are leaving...COME BACK IM HERE!**

**Lacie: I think that's why they left.**

**Jace: I would leave to if I could.**

**Terror: You guys are mean, but all viewers...review give me suggestions you know the usual.**

**Jace: And Terror does not own any of The Mortal Instruments Characters, or he wouldn't be poor.**

**Simon: That is true.**

**Terror: Shut up! Oksies on with the story!**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

He made himself look calm and arrogant as he could, but inside he was in a panic. Had they figured out his plan- had they, unlike every other shadowhunter, payed attention to their past- did they know who it was he just banished. His mind went into a frenzy he couldn't let them figure it out. They stepped out from behind the window, the one way window he had bought off a warlock and he quickly glanced their faces and assessed the situation. _No, no,_ he thought calming down, _they don't know who that is or they'd be in a panic._ He smiled evilly at their shocked expressions, but slowly he started to get annoyed that they didn't realize his genius, his stroke of luck. _And the benefits of studying history come to pass._

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" Jace growled with fury.

He smiled more. "Little brother, your always mad at me. Shouldn't you be a little more forgiving of me? We all make mistakes."

"Yeah it's a human thing to forgive and to be forgiven," Jace said with venom, "to bad you aren't one at all."

"Oh come on angel boy," Sebastian was getting tired of people pointing out the obvious, "I killed a kid, I took you and Clary, I killed and angel, and etc. But really they're just little mistakes."

He expected Jace to get mad, but surprisingly it was the Daylighter that exploded. "Stealing a pencil is a mistake. Bumping into someone is a mistake. Marrying a woman behind the back of the Jedi Council is a mistake. Those are mistakes and yes, they can be forgiven, but I don't think that killing a child, trying to rape your sister, and almost killing everyone she loves is a little mistake, you sorry excuse for a-"

"For a what?" Sebastian grinned and gestured to himself, "I'm not human, not even a shadowhunter, and yet I'm not even a demon. So what am I, oh warriors of The Angel?"

"A psychopathic bastard, that's what," Jace said swing his seraph blade, "and I will have the great pleasure of killing you like you killed my brother."

"I'm not the bastard, have you even met your real dad?" Sebastian pulled out a long sword that had a pitch black blade, that matched his eyes and snarled. "Miranda please deal with the Daylighter while I take care of golden boy."

_I can't kill the both of you yet,_ he thought dissappointed, _for you both are to essential to the master plan, but as soon as it is completed, I will have both of your heads on a stick, a sign to every one who opposes me._

"What are you waiting for Morgenstern? I'm right here." Jace said literally looking at him with inhumane hate.

"For you to realize that fighting me is a suicide mission," Sebastian growled, "didn't think you had much of a brain anyways."

_This is going to be fun._ He thought.

Then he charged.

**Simon's POV:**

Then he charged.

Simon didn't want to hear the rest of Sebastian's villainous monologue and jumped at the demon that was called Miranda. It's hands connected and grew to become sharp and jagged. Simon brought his kitana down swiftly in a murderous arc that should've killed it, but it was as swift as him in blocking it, though the force of impact sent the demon flying back into the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian charge towards Jace and he tensed up to spring and help, but as he jumped the demon Miranda crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. The demon stood with one of its hands at his throat and prepared to cut into his neck until he kicked it and flew into the wall again. He looked to the side and saw Jace and Sebastian fighting like there was no tomorrow, but he noticed something strange about how Sebatian was fighting, while Jace was obviously fighting to kill, Sebastian was only fighting on the defensive and whenever Jace lost his footing, instead of going for the kill, Sebastian just pushed him back towards the door. All the demons around them were motionless, so he knew he couldn't depend on them to make a distraction. Suddenly he was being picked up and thrown towards the door, he looked and saw Miranda advancing towards him. Then Sebastian slammed his foot into Jace's chest and he flew back next to Simon and coughed.

"See my lessons are paying off Lewis," Jace panted, "Only I could change a nerd into a great undead warrior."

They both stood up as Simon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They both charged at Sebeastian, who yelled a loud scream and slammed his sword into the ground. As soon as the point touched the ground, a wave of black energy sped and slammed into Simon and Jace pushing them towards the door. Simon felt as if a great wind had grabbed hold of his ankle and was escorting him out like a bad toddler and he swore he could hear demonic cackling from the wave of black energy. It threw them out of the door and and receded into the building. Simon ran back to the building and opened the door. Inside was a Chinese restaurant and no sign of Sebastian or the demons he commanded. He had vanished.

Simon walked outside to see Jace sulking swinging his blade around in circles, muttering darkly.

"Jace, there's nothing in there, but a Chinese resturant," Simon said confused, "how does that even happen?"

"My guess is he has a lair like the house he kept me and Clary, but he has more control over it and can leave at will," Jace said, "Call Alec."

"Alec?" Simon said, confused, it was no secret that Alec hated the fact that he and Isabelle were, well, whatever they were.

"He's the best one to call if we want to keep everyone calm and not in a panic when we get to Magnus's."

"Why aren't we going to the Institute?"

"Because you can't go into it, one, two, we need Magnus to track Sebastian, and three, Jocelyn and Maryse, both won't let us near their daughters without an interrogation."

Simon dialed Alec's number. "Be happy it's not a background check," he gestured to Jace, who grinned, knowing what he was going to say, "you'd be eliminated immediately."

"Oh I'm sure it's just because their husbands weren't as handsome as I."

Simon heard a groan, a girlish squeal, then Alec's sullen voice and he gestured for Jace to be quiet. "What do you want vampire?"

"My names Simon," Simon said exasperated, "I need you to get Izzy and Clary and meet me and Jace at Magnus's house."

"Why?" Alec said sounding panicked.

"We saw Sebastian and to be completely honest, Magnus isn't going to ignore this."

"Fine," Alec mumbled, "We're on our way."

Simon hung up the phone and gestured to the car. "So who's driving?"

Jace got into the driver's seat. "Me of course, that way if we get a ticket I can charm the officer into changing her mind," he started the car while Simon shook his head and got in on the passenger side, "you on the other hand would get us another one."

Simon laughed, as Jace sped off. "For what?"

"Undesirable looks."

"And what if the officer's a man?"

Jace grinned. "My charm is available to every species and gender, except for the fey, I can not deal with how they talk."

Simon snickered. "Does Kaelie know that?"

"Yes, I told her once."

"And what did she say?"

"I am certain your angelic blood calls to mine, fair warrior and it distresses me that a minor problem must be the reason for me to leave in a position without." Jace said barely containing his laughter.

"Without what?" Simon said already laughing.

Jace couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing as he turned a corner. "That's the same thing I asked!"

Jace's smile started to fade as he recalled something. "You know the way Sebastian was fighting was wierd."

Simon knew exactly what he was going to say, but he still asked. "What do you mean?"

Jace turned onto the street where Magnus's house was parked and looked deep in thought. "Well it's no secret he hates me and wants to kill me, but when he fought it wasn't to kill and it wasn't with passion, like I was, and when I started to leave openings, just to see what he'd do, he kept pushing me back towards the door, instead of going for the kill. Something tells me there's more to his plan than what we think."

Simon looked at him. "Yeah I noticed that and when he talked to Miranda he didn't say kill or decapitate, he said take care of and then proceeded to push you out the door."

Jace shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this, now let's go. I see Izzy and them standing outside the door."

They walked out the door, Simon with his kitana on a back sheath, and Jace with his seraph blade in a waist sheath. They walked up the stairs leading to the door and nodded to Izzy, Alec, and Clary, who had wondrous looks on their faces. They broke out into a chorus of questions.

"Simon is that a kitana?!"

"Did Jace just drive? In a car?"

"What have you two been doing?"

Simon and Jace shook their heads and knocked on the door.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" A loud voice roared.

Simon rolled his eyes. "It's us Magnus, open up."

"Oh Samuel it's you," Magnus said, annoyed, "and of course you brought the gang of brats with you," Simon could swear, even though he couldn't see him, Magnus was looking at Alec when he said this, "especially the ones I don't want to see."

"Simon saw Alec pout and felt bad for the guy. "Magnus you may not want to let us in, but I met some of your friends and I think you will when I say their names."

"Well Sammy?" Magnus sounded bored.

"Terror and Lacie." Simon said and waited.

Magnus let out a breath. "Come in and don't get to scared." It sounded like he had a grin on his sparkly face.

They stepped in, Simon looking worried, Jace looking as if he was on top of the world, Alec looking depressed, Izzy looking cautious, and Clary looking energetic. Magnus sat at a little coffee table sipping tea and smiled at them as if he was the happiest man on earth. Simon, Jace, and Alec ran over to Magnus, as a dark tint settled over Clary and Izzy. Simon looked up and a pink tint in the air settled over them. He suddenly felt as happy as he could be, like every wish of his had been granted and his life was perfect. He felt so safe like nothing could get to him and he grinned up at the thought. He saw Alec, Jace, and Magnus grin the same way and he felt wonderful, Alec needed some happiness in his life and Jace's life had been hell he needed some happiness to. He wanted to jump up and skip around and felt like nothing could ruin his mood and nothing did.

Not even when Clary and Isabelle doubled over and shrieked with agony.

**Isabelle's POV:**

Isabelle looked at her brothers and her vampire run over to Magnus. Boys, she thought, so eager to get to work. The strangest thing happened though, she could have sworn that the air around them and Magnus turned a pinkish red color, and as soon as it touched them, they all broke into grins of pure happiness. Isabelle looked at her brother Alec and felt a pang of sadness. That was the first time she had seen him smile so brightly, like he didn't have any problems or stereotypes to worry about, and he looked younger. She was going to walk over to see what had gotten into them, when the air around her turned pitch black and dark. She was about to ask what had happened, when a guy, who looked about 18 years old, stepped in front of her. He had delicious caramel looking skin, his hair was braided into twisties it looked like, and he wasn't to tall, about 5'10. His teeth were a brilliant white, the only light in this dark air, and there were four teeth that were slightly longer and sharper, though his whole face was set in a cold look, even the grin he wore was cold. He stood lazily, but confident at the same time, like he knew was part of the world, but at the same time he was telling everyone to kill themselves because no one was as magnificent. He wore all black clothes, black jeans, black shirt, black shoes, but what struck her the most was his eyes. They were all black, like Sebastian's, but in a strange way, they didn't look evil. _Wow_, she thought, as if in a daze, _he's gorgeous._ She was about to ask his name when he spoke.

"I would say I hope you are ok, but I don't." He said.

She was puzzled. "Why would I need to be ok, I'm fine."

He smiled and disappeared, and that was when she had fell over and screamed.

She felt as if she were being choked by terror, like all her fears had manifested and attacked her. She felt as if her life was over, there was no reason to live. She saw Sebastian over her, torturing her and stabbing her over and over again. She saw her own dead body and screamed out for Simon. She felt real, paralyzingly terror. She just wanted to die and would've killed herself, had the air not cleared and the feeling vanished. She slowly got up and saw the boys's face's start to clear of their grins.

**Simon's POV:**

The feeling lifted and all of Simon's worries crashed down into him and his happy euphoria had ended. He saw Isabelle and Clary get up hesitantly and wondered why they had terrified looks on their faces. As he looked around he saw two people emerge from the corners, Terror,Moho had a pitch black blade on his back, and Lacie, with a black and silver scythe on hers. Terror looked the same to him, but Lacie had obviously changed, because none of her clothes were sparkly and she was in all black to, biting into an apple.

Simon looked at them. "So you guys have talked to Sebastian huh?"

"Yes," Terror said, "and I can tell by that scowl on your face your accusing us."

"Well, it's not like our greatest enemy mentioned your names like you were best friends," Jace said accusingly, "that's not it."

Lacie just smiled at him. "I can garuntee you that while we are not working with him, we aren't working with you either."

"And I think you tell them to much," Terror said to Lacie who punched him playfully, "But for your sakes I'll tell you why we are here. Chairs Magnus?"

Magnus snapped his fingers and res beanbags appeared for, everyone except Terror, who sat on the ground cross legged. Simon noticed that Clary and Isabelle just glared at the black eyed man, who looked bored and started to talk.

"We are not warlocks, demons, vampires, Nephilim, or any other creature you may be thinking of," Terror began, "we are older than mankind and demon kind. We were alive before there even was a shadow world. We were there when the Earth was without form or void. I remember that time well, Lacie here had a crush on Adam," Lacie sputtered and glared at him, but it was a playful glare, "but my point is we are timeless beings. Even immortal and I mean that literally, not only do we not age, we cannot die. You could chop off my head and it would just grow back. We are the most powerful beings known to man, and for that reason, we never get involved with anything unless it threatens the Earths existence not the people who live on it."

Lacie continued. "But what you two discovered, combines past and present and is a force to be reckoned with. We believe that it threatens the Earth and if not stopped then..."

"Then what?" Isabelle said, sounding unsure.

"Everyone will die." Terror said and Simon could almost swear he loved to say those lines.

"We don't even know how to beat these things, they're metal for crying out loud!" Jace yelled, "and to top it off Sebastian banished the guy who banished the guy who did know how to work them to hell."

"What?" Magnus actually looked worried, "Tell me everything from when you first encountered the metal demon you're talking about."

So Simon and Jace had spent the hour explaining their whole day to everyone, with random interjections from everyone about Simon's new skills. The only people who weren't interested were Terror and Lacie, who were arguing about what was Gods best invention, apples and caramel or root beer and paprika fries, and Magnus who's face was drained of color when they finished. He left the room muttering, leaving them all confused.

"Unlike you," Terror smiled, "Bane remembers your past."

"Your a disgusting little-" Isabelle started until Terror cut her off.

"I'm not the one who thought I was gorgeous an hour ago." Terror smirked.

Simon looked at Isabelle. "What?!"

Clary shook her head. "Forget about all that. Simon did you really beat Jace in a duel?"

Jace looked horrified. "We don't call them duels."

Simon grinned at Jace. "Mad because I won golden boy?"

"No my beauty was reflected in my blade and I was blinded by my own magnificence."

"Lies, it was my vampire mojo."

Clary made a face. "There's no such thing as vampire mojo."

Simon smiled. "You look and sound like Vernon Dursley."

"I hate you!"

Isabelle looked confused. "Si what's a Vernon?"

A still troubled looking Magnus came in with a picture in his hands. "Simon and Jace come here."

"Finally realized Maggie?" Lacie smiled and went back to arguing with her partner.

"Realized what?" Alec said.

Everyone could feel the tension in the room coming off of the warlock and the shadowhunter.

"Let's just pray it's not what I think it is." Magnus rolled his eyes and gestured to Simon.

He waved the picture in his face and Simon exclaimed, "Hey that's the guy Sebastian was talking to and banished!"

Magnus slumped down in a chair. "Then things are just as I feared."

Terror and Lacie went into the kitchen still arguing and Simon asked, "Who!"

Magnus threw the picture on the table and put his head in his hands.

"Axel Mortmain."

* * *

**Jace: Should've known vampire.**

**Simon: Shut up you didn't know either!**

**Jace: But I'm beautiful, so it doesn't matter.**

**Simon: You suck.**

**Terror (arguing with Lacie): I want PAPRIKA FRIES.**

**Lacie (smirking): Have an apple. It's Fiji!**

**Terror: Hello everyone sorry it's been awhile, but school is yikes, anyways I already finished the next chapter which I'll post on Tuesday. So review, PM me, check out Lacies story.**

**Lacie: It's wickedly awesome.**

**Terror: Anyways I have more twists to come. And other...things so stay tuned, I appreciate all the views I've gotten and I really appreciate it, byesies.**


	5. The End as We Know It

**Terror (rapping into a mic): They call me Terror, the one the all scared of, and everybody mad cause I finally got my hair done (**yes I Say that in one of my songs lol)

**Lacie: More like terrified, but hey I have to get back to my studio, you know what happens when I am away for long.**

**Jace: Unless it deals with my beauty it doesn't matter.**

**Simon (smirking): what beauty?**

**Terror: Shut up! So a lot of people have asked to see more of the couples together and you know that sort of thing, but everybody all the chapters up to this one were like to set up the story and introduce and explain, now is when the story gets the flavor of love you all like there's a little this chapter, but the next chapters is when everything happens and all that ok? Just bear with me.**

**Lacie: Ehhhh I'do rather not, but I must go and be gone in the night!**

**Jace: you know what that means *winks at Lacie***

**Simon: Jace you have a girl, betray her and I'll kill you**

**Lacie *hugs every character except for Terror who just nods lazily*: I'll see you all soon, after I go pick up some-**

**Terror: Let me guess...Apples.**

**Lacie *runs out of studio*: you betcha!**

**Terror: ok everyone let's get back to the story, just know everything is not what they seem.**

**Jace: Robots in disguise!**

**Simon: YOU'VE SEEN TRANSFORMERS?**

**Terror: Sadly I don't own any characters, settings, or weapons in The Mortal Instruments. all I own in beautiful Terror and uhhhh you know Lacie.**

**Jace: Beautiful huh? It's bad to talk about people behind their back *turns so back is to Terror***

**Simon *claps drily*: Wow I wouldn't have ever thought of that Jace, your intelligence is amazing, now BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Simon's POV:**

"Mortmain?" Simon said puzzled.

"Yes, Mortmain," Magnus said, still looking worried, "he was one of the Nephilim's worst enemy, only second to Sebastian, and worse than Valentine."

"I can't even imagine that," Clary said, "as far as I'm concerned Sebastian and Valentine were the worst things that ever happened to shadowhunters."

"I'm sure you do, but the thing is they both were only intending to take over and rule, not wiping out all shadowhunter civilization," Magnus said, "which is what Mortmain almost did, and what's worst is he was a mundane."

"A mundie?" Isabelle said, incredulously , "A mere mundie? Magnus you must be joking."

"Just listen all of you," Magnus said and Simon and everybody else turned toward him, "It was in the 1800s, in London, before I came to the New World. The institute there was ran by Charlotte Fairchild, Clary's ancestor, and her husband, Henry Branwell. It was home to brother and sister, Cecily and William Herondale, your ancestor who was much like you Jace, Jem Carstairs, Jessamine Lovelace, the two brothers, Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood, you and your brother's ancestor Isabelle, Gideon's wife, Sophia or Sophie Lightwood, and Tessa Gray, who is where our story begins. There was a warlock couple, the Shades, and they had a human child with them, he was sort of their son. John Shade, the male warlock, was obsessed with building these beings, these clockwork devices, basically mirrors of humans, could move like humans, but they were metal. Unfortunately a young shadowhunter team thought that them having a son was unnatural and they came in and swiftly murdered the warlocks, which was a blow to the downworld, for the Shades were a respected family. So, in revenge, with the help of the fey, Mortmain replaced the leader of the shadowhunter team that had killed his parents, replaced his grandchild with a sickly mundane child, who died when the marks were applied, and set the shadowhunter child in the family of mundanes. The shadowhunter child grew up thinking she was a mundane and when she got married, Mortmain, who had employed her husband, sent an eidolon demon in the form of her husband to, ah, celebrate the event with her. She didn't know that that wasn't her husband or even that demons existed, for she grew up as a mundane, and after awhile, she was with child."

"Oh my god," Isabelle said looking horrified, "By the Angel."

Simon looked around at everyone's shocked face. "I thought offspring of shadowhunter and demons were stillborn?"

Magnus pursued his lips. "Yes you're right, but she was never marked. The reason they are stillborn is because what's seraphic repels what's demonic and shadowhunters are marked with runes at a young age. The child born was Tessa Gray and she became something that has never been seen before and she could change into anyone she wanted, not just change her appearance like an eidolon demon, but literally touch the thoughts of the person and become them. Now back to Mortmain. The clockwork creatures of metal were just automatons, fluidly moving, but still just robots who didn't have techniques, and no imagination process or thought. John Shade, the now dead warlock, had figured out how to bind demon energies to the automatons and make them just as strong with the thinking of a demon, but of course the equation died with him, which is where Tess comes in. She was forced to change into Shade, and with the equation Mortmain bound the demon energies to the automatons, and almost wiped you out."

"Why didn't they just kill the demons?" Alec inquired.

Magnus shot an irritated look at him. "Because the advantages you have over your demonic enemies are runes, blessed blades, steles, seraph blades, electrum, and etc. But automatons are just metal none of that matters, so what happens when thousand of demons are in bodies. Where those don't hurt them and plus it's metal anyways so it will take long to separate and hack the limbs?"

"Then they would be unstoppable and you all would die," yelled a voice from the kitchen, who everyone assumed was Terror, "I on the other hand would-LACIE GIVE ME BACK MY FRIES."

"Ugh what's the deal with those two," Clary said all cuddled with Jace, "the girl is ok I like her, but the guy is just not evil, but he's rude and mean and just unlikable. I don't get why they're even friends I mean they're like complete opposites."

"Well they're meant to be like that, no one knows how they were created or when, but they are incredibly powerful, second to only God. They were created as exaggerations to balance each other, in the sense of, Lacie is the embodiment of positivity, happiness, compassion, safety, love, and etc., but that doesn't necessarily mean that she is always all happy, she gets mad sometimes. Terror on the other hand is the embodiment of negativity, cruelty, sadism, terror, fear, hopelessness, and etc., but he still can love and gets happy as you can see. They balance each other and are literally eternal partners as in there is no one without the other, they are a little like opposite brother and sister. They also balance each other's power, but in a different sense, in sort of a way they give each other power. If Terror were to get wounded then Lacie's power would be sapped and she'd be just as powerful as you and I, and if Lacie is wounded then Terror would be the same way. No one knows why it is like this it just is. Anyways don't worry they aren't going to be bothering us much anymore, they just are going to be around to watch events unfold, and no matter how you all feel, they are my friends. Now I need to make a phone call."

"So basically those two are married," Jace smiled at Alec who grinned briefly and looked back down, "should've known. I wonder if he's a good kisser."

"We can hear you you know and-" Lacie started.

"We can kill all of you at the same time if you don't shut your ignorance up," Terror finished, "now I'm going to bed."

There was shuffling and Lacie peeked into the front room. "He is literally like my brother, that would be disgusting," Simon saw Clary and Jace's face get pale, as, he assumed, they thought of when they kissed in the Seelie Court and thought they were siblings, "the only thing that doesn't make us related is blood. You really shouldn't tease him, he is a bit uncontrollable when mad, and you don't want to persuade us to join Sebastian do you? He's had a rough time and you need to understand that, how would you feel if you thought you were a demon, an embodiment of evil and hated yourself? I shall now be going to sleep and-"

"Wait I have one last question!" Jace said.

"Yes?"

"How do you guys sleep?" Jace asked while Simon, Izzy, and Alec snickered.

"He sleeps on the floor, I sleep on the bed, he feels more comfortable on the floor. Goodnight." And with that she walked down the hall.

"Jace you need to control your mouth!" Clary scolded him, while he just sat back looking high and mighty.

Simon snickered even more. "The day that happens is the day that Sebastian takes down Magnu's wards and kidnaps me and Jace."

Jace smiled. "Not my fault that this gorgeous mouth has no filter."

Clary glared at him. "Control it or I will."

Alec laughed. "Be careful, she could make a mouth sealing rune."

"Honestly how long does it really take to make a phone call." Isabelle said exasperated.

They all quieted down and heard Magnus say something about a gem or something like that. Simon wrapped his arms around Isabelle, who cuddled up next to him, and held her just because he wanted to feel her body next to his. He loved how she smelled, she smelled like vanilla, due to her perfume, it was a great aroma. Everything about her was great, her beauty, her fierceness, her blood. Simon felt his fangs slide out and he stood up quickly.

"I am going to go to sleep." He said hastily, while he got odd looks from everyone, and started to walk down the hallway.

"Me to," He heard Izzy say, "I'm going with Simon."

"Of course you are sweet Izzy," he heard Jace smirk, "try not to tear up the room, most vampires can't control their strength when they're, uh, you know, distracted."

"Izzy." Alec said, Simon could hear the warning in his voice.

He heard footsteps coming his way. "Oh calm down Alec we don't do anything," Izzy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hall, "Come on Simon, I know that your hungry and-Did Magnus's house get bigger?"

Terror peered out of the room that they had just walked past, walked in front of them, and Izzy stiffened next to Simon. "Yes it is to accommodate us all, though if I were Magnus I'd throw you ungrateful Nephilim out. And just to let you know, that door has locks and that room is sound proof so you can sip her blood as much as you'd like," he said it with a snarl on his face and walked back into the room, "you won't have to worry about us much longer anyways, seeing as though we are going to California tomorrow. Now Lacie we're finishing up House of Night: Burned tonight. Don't you want to know if Stevie Rae and Rephaim get together for good?" There was a sound of a book being thrown, "I'M NOT READING THE LAST FREAKING OLYMPIAN, PERCY'S NOT EVEN THE HERO AND," there was a crash and a mumble, "because I'm reading to you, so I choose."

Simon and Isabelle walked down the hall and into the room. He laid down and averted his eyes while she put took off her clothes and put on one of his overly large t shirts and climbed into the bed with him and settled into his arms. "They remind me of Alec and myself when we were younger, he'd read me books to help me sleep."

"Speaking of that you never told me why you were screaming earlier?" Simon said pressing his lips to her forehead.

Isabelle paused for a while. "Well when I walked through the door I saw him and then he disappeared and I felt as if I were being tortured over and over again by Sebastian and I saw every thing I feared attacking me," she shuddered, "I felt so terrified, but why were you all smiling like you had no worries in the world?"

That's when Simon got it. "It was Lacie, I think they were explaining themselves like Magnus did."

Isablle thought about this for awhile. "No more of them, they aren't important. I want to know why Sebastian didn't kill you, it sounded like he was preparing you for something or he needed you."

He had thought this to, but hadn't aired his concern to Jace. "I know, but we just have to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"I wish would be crushed if I lost you Si..." He could tell it was uncomfortable for her to tell him that.

He smiled at her. "Hey it's okay, I'll always be here."

He could hear her whisper. "Don't say that Simon. I don't like broken promises."

"And that's why I said it," He told her, "Because I don't break promises."

Isabelle looked at Simon, who looked back at her, getting lost in her beautiful eyes, her beautiful lips, her blood, her sweet, sweet bloo- his fangs snapped out and Izzy's face turned from one of worry, to one of mischievousness. He didn't even know why he was hungry, he had just eaten earlier. He sat up and as he did, Isabelle swiftly positioned herself on his lap smiling in his face.

"It's a good thing these rooms are soundproofed."

"Why?" He asked, knowing what was about to happen.

She put her mouth next to his ear, while he eyed the vein in her neck. "Because I have something you want. Go ahead, I want you to."

He sank his fangs into her neck and felt her sunlight blood flow into his mouth.

* * *

**Clary's POV:**  
_ God_, she thought, _He is gorgeous._ She stared at Jace's shirtless body in the doorway of the room directly across from Izzy and Simon's, but next to the two mysterious beings's room. They had swiftly went to a spare room when Magnus had come in glaring at Alec coldly. He could hear Terror's voice, softly drifting threw the wall though what he was saying did not match his tone. She was puzzled, but then she realized he was reading when he said, "'Sssstep aside! You are keeping me from what's mine!‖ Rephaim hated to hear the bestial hiss in his voice, but he couldn't help it.'" The thing about his voice was soft and in his tone she could hear in his voice the same thing she heard in Alec's and Jace's when they talked to Izzy. Brotherly love. Every rational thought was erased from her mind, as her boyfriend slid into the bed next to her and held her.

"What were you concentrating so hard on while I was preparing my beautifully toned body for grace?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," she said quickly, she didn't want to ruin her alone night with him with thoughts of the beings, "I was to busy admiring you."

"Of course you are," Jace said and rolled so that he was on top of her, caging her with his arms, she could see his golden eyes staring into her soul, "I'm stunningly attractive."

She really could not think when he was staring at her like this. "Jace could you please stop?!"

He looked alarmed. "What?"

"Scattering every thought in my head with that look." She blurted, before thinking about how that would just fuel his ego.

"How?" He said putting his lips to her forehead, "This?" He moved his lips to her cheek. "Maybe this?" He grazed her lips and she couldn't help the little noise of disappointment she made when he moved his lips. "Sorry love is this better?" He touched his lips to hers and started to kiss her gently and then she, acting purely on instinct than thought process, hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss aggressively. He groaned and there was a bright flash, then suddenly he was no longer on top of her, but across the room, leaning onto the room and staring at her darkly.

"I'm sorry Jace, I just-" She stopped and started again, "I never meant to stab you and I know that it's my fault you're like this."

He held up his hand and she looked at his dark expression turn to wonder. "I understand that you were saving me and I know that without it I'd still be...the other guy. I would rather be like this than ever be him again. It's not that bad, I went almost all day without succumbing to that fire, you know," he smiled at her, "I even stared my mortal enemy and stayed cool, no pun intended. But you do realize the only time that it ever gets out of control is with you."

She looked back at him. "But earlier, we-"

"Earlier, we took ten minutes to slowly get into it so I could keep myself calm. I can't do that if you throw yourself at me like that." He gestured to the bed, "Now I'll come back and we can try again, but please try to refrain from attacking my gorgeously blazing body with hunger."

She hit him on the shoulder as he started to kiss her gently, like before. She returned the kiss and he started to glow faintly, but then it died down. He grinned against her mouth and then deepened the kiss, much like she had earlier. She heard him groan and shudder as she traced each bicep, triceps and ab he had, feeling the muscle under his skin. His mouth went to her neck and she felt as if she were being burned with the heavenly fire, not Jace. His lips started to move lower down her neck down to her...

A loud shout broke between them and they stared at each other panting as if they had ran the Boston Marathon ten times in a row. She noticed Jace's form kept flickering, it would glow then the light would stutter, dim and start again then it finally died. He rolled over and held on to her while they heard a shout again and they realized it was Terror next door, who obviously was happy about something.

"What's up with him?" Clary asked Jace, who shushed her and told her to listen.

"HAH!" Terror shouted next door, "SEE LOOK WHAT IT SAYS," there was the sound of pages turning, "'Perseus, you are not the hero' I was right!" There was a mumble, "yes I just ruined the book for you, now go to sleep. Goodnight." Then complete silence. No shuffling around or anything, just silence. Clary shuddered at how creepy they were right as her phone rang.

"Ugh I'll get it," Jace said groaning, as he rolled over and took her phone out of her jacket that was on the ground from when she changed into her silk nightgown. He answered the phone in cheery voice, "You are now being treated to my wonderful milk and honey voice, so speak."

Clary watched as Jace's smile slowly morphed it's self into a straight line, then frown, then a look of disbelief crossed his face, and finally horror and shock.

His voice shook when he spoke into the phone. "No, no, no this can't be happening, you can't be- it can't be you!"

Clary put her hand on his shoulder and tried to ask Jace what was going on, but he wouldn't answer and what was worse was he was glowing brightly. He was shaking uncontrollably and finally he screamed, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER, THIS ISNT REAL!"

She watched him roar and throw the phone as hard as he could against the phone, though it was still on the call. It hit the door with such a force that it left a huge dent in the door and the phone exploded as if it were a bomb and glass and metal parts showered them.

"Jace!" She said looking at him in disbelief, about to yell, but the expression on his face stopped her. It was of raw pain and anguish. She scooted next to him.

He stiffened and wrapped his arms around her, then hastily let her go, throwing their gear at her. "We all have to go now, especially me, Simon, Terror, and Lacie."

She started putting on the gear, not wanting to provoke any more strong reaction from him. "Why Jace?" This place is warded, you really think Magnus is going to keep this place open for Sebastian? And why only you four?"

"Because that wasn't Sebastian who was on the phone and it's not Sebastian I'm worried about," He sat on the bed fully dressed and ran a hand through his hair, "as for why we need to go the most, that's just what I was told."

Clary watched him get up, blaze gold, then drove his hand through the door. She could not to see him hurt himself, so she put her hands on his chest, ignoring the burn because his glow already started to fade. "Jace sit down with me," she led him to the bed and they sat down, his fist clenching and unclenching, "Who was that on the phone?"

He looked into her eyes and suddenly she knew and the horror on his face, was nothing compared to the horror she felt, she saw a demon in her mind and realized whey Jace would look how he did. She didn't need him to say the name because that's what got her nauseous and ready to faint, but he said it anyways.

She looked at him, the same shock mirrored on her face, only to turn the handle on the door and find it locked against them.

"I'll have to tend to you both later," a smirking voice said, and she could register it enough to know it wasn't her brother, "I'll get you both when I'm done dealing with the Daylighter."

_No_, she thought,_ It can't be_

* * *

**Alec's POV:**

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" Magnus said looking at him with a glare.

Alec was getting tired of his behavior toward Magnus and Magnus's behavior forward him. "You really want to know why I kept going to Camille, though I wasn't going to do her offer?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Go on."

Alec took this as a start. "I wasn't really going to go through with the offer you know, I couldn't do that to you and I told her as much when I went there the time before I saw you and-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Magnus shouted at him.

Strangely he didn't get mad, these last few weeks had changed him in ways nothing ever had before. Instead he met the ice cold glare of his warlock. "I was speaking," he said in a cool tone, "don't interrupt me again."

Magnus looked at him, a little shocked and he went on. "And the only reason, the true reason I went is because I wanted information on you. I know barely anything about you Magnus, where you lived any of your experiences, nothing, not even who your father is," he started to protest and he held his hand up like he'd seen Jace do sometimes and to his surprise, Magnus closed his glittery mouth, "she was the only person I could go to about you, to know about you, because you aren't forthcoming and you don't tell me about you and Magnus, I love you. And I don't want to be with someone I don't know so I tried to get to know you through my only source and-" He was interrupted when Magnus grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in an agressive kiss that had him gasping for air.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, sweet pea," Alec winced at Magnus's pet name for him, "I love you."

Alec kissed him and they probably would have gone further, had Magnus not cocked his head. "Somebody took the wards down, which is impossible."

Suddenly the front door exploded off the hinges and flew into Magnus, knocking him on the ground. Alec pulled out a seraph blade and looked in the doorway, expecting to see Sebastian. There was a man there, tall with thick muscles corded in his arms and a long jagged blade made of bone. There were long crystalline spikes on his back and his eyes were all black, devoid of emotion. He stood in a lazy pose with an amused facial expression, as if he was mocking Alec, it actually resembled Jace in a way. With a jolt Alec realized who it was and a horrified look passed over his face.

The man chuckled. "And I thought that the Lightwoods could sink no further, but seems as if I was wrong."

Alec glanced at Magnus's unconscious body and back into the mans cold, calculating look and felt doomed. He had felt hopeless before when he was told that demons didn't truly die, but he didn't feel that anymore because he could handle most demons, but this, this was much worse, how were they ever supposed to win, when death couldn't stop any villain that attacked them. It was him. He had come back to kill them all. Alec forced himself to say the name of the demon that stood before him.

"Valentine Morgenstern."

* * *

**Jace *with small tears in his eyes*: Never thought I'd see that bastard again**

**Simon *patting his back awkwardly*: it'll be ok you know**

**Terror: Ah how unfortunate, hey you know that scene in this chapter when the door hits Magnus? Well just watch City of Bones when they come for Clary's mom that's the closest representation Of what I Meant.**

**Simon: Oooooh ouch wonder how his head feels**

**Jace: Like mine when I look at Clary's magazines**

**Terror: oh and another thing if you think it's starting to sound like me and Lacie are taking over, no that is not what's happening I just had planned to throw us in but then I wanted to explain it so yeah you won't see us for a verry long time actually, **

**Jace: yeah good It's a Mortal Instruments Fanfic not a Terror and Lacie Fanfic.**

**Terror: hmmm I'm getting an idea**

**Simon: Oh god no!**

**Terror *chuckles demonically* : Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, I can't know if this is good if you won't tell me right, and thank you for all those who gave me suggestions, I suggest everyone else do the same and READ THIS DONT LEAVE MY FANFIC. And Lacie? A hypno thingie? Really? She couldn't have just drawn a convincing rune aha jk jk, but I appreciate you all toodles.**

**Simon: until next time, Live long and Prosper!**

**Jace: Yeah tear your eyes off my naked chest and read this...**

**Terror: Byesiesss.**


	6. Remember (Part I)

**Jace: Where the hell have you been?**

**Simon: Yeah I have half a mind to drain your blood right now!**

**Terror: Jace, Simon, fellow readers, I was having trouble with my iPad and I couldnt update I just got what was wrong with it worked out so I'll be updating frequently.**

**Jace: You better or there's a duck pond with your name on it.**

**Simon: Ducks are awesome.**

**Terror (shocked): Blasphemer!**

**Jace: Disloyal Bloodsucker!**

**Simon (scowling): I love ducks**

**Terror: And they wonder what's wrong with America. Now everyone the next scenes are short kind of and don't get mad they're just to emphasize on the new demon (Valenstern) and his power. But read, review and enjoysies!**

**Simon: Terror does not own any TMI characters or hed be rich and wouldn't even be writing this.**

**Terror: Shut up!...Duck Lover!**

* * *

**Alec's POV:**

"You're dead," Alec said, though him standing in front of Valentine himself obviously proved that wrong, he just needed to stall time to get a message to everyone in the house, "how did this even happen? You look totally different." He inched towards the couch where his phone lay.

Valentine growled then shook his head. "I had a little run in with Lucifer and he granted me entry into this world, and I have a plan that will destroy every thing and everyone soo as I get my hand on the Daylighter, Jace, and those two beings."

"And what are you going to do when we defeat you again?" He saw Valentines mouth tighten and he quickly texted a group message to everyone.

Valentine smiled and whistled. Suddenly about thirty humanoid demons, with bats wings and baboon looking teeth walked in with steles and seraph blades in their hands and swords on their backs. He was almost ready to run when- Wait what the hell. He thought. Each of the demons had a stele and seraph blade in their hands blazing with red light, which was impossible, in reality each one of them should be dropping their steles and shriek in agony, which though he waited for it, never happened. He saw Valentine smirk as he noticed, what was obviously Alec's shocked expression.

"You see now Alexander, you nor anyone else can beat us, for your advantages mean nothing now. Now that we have these we are unstoppable."

Alec paled and looked around helplessly. "How?" He croaked out.

"Now why would I tell you?" Valentine smirked, "Now knock him out, we don't need to leave any traces or signs for them to follow." He started down the hall, and snapped his fingers. Immediately all the demons that were standing silently snapped into action jumping at him and pinning him down and tracing a rune he never saw before on his arm, and it didn't look like a rune from the Gray Book, nor did it look any powerful than any of the runes that were in the book. When the demon that wasn't holding him down was done tracing on his arms, his eyes felt light and they started to droop down. By the Angel we're screwed. He thought.

Then there was nothing but black.

* * *

**Lacie's POV:**

She hated her brother's dreams of prophecy, they were never happy or joyful, in fact he was being whipped while she watched. He could feel his emotions and internally she smiled at his thought of curiousness on why they were how they were. She had wondered it to, but she left the curiousness up to him. He started thinking about how much he loved her, as her brother, and then how he had no interest in romantic love. She laughed inwardly at that because he had once dated the Seelie Queen, for a short hundred years and he had been the best match for her and vice versa, with their cold manners, but it just wasn't meant to be. She could feel his self pity on how she must not love him as much because he was the embodiment of negativity, she wished he could stop thinking that because it wasn't true, but he was the embodiment of negativity and self pity was negative, then suddenly she felt an agonized pain in her chest and heard a smirking voice whisper, "Now I have you both."

Then she woke up

* * *

**Terror's POV:**

He laid on his back, his hands folded on his chest, as he slept. In his dream he and Lacie were being tortured and used for that mad mans plans, though he didn't flinch when the whip cracked across his back, and she didn't flinch as she saw it, they had both felt and seen worse things. They always were curious why they were so connected, why they needed each other to stay powerful, why they could never be separated, they had tried he had flew, yes he had moved to England and she moved to what was now known as Hawaii. He had felt weak the whole day and as soon as he closed his eyes to sleep, he had woken up in her room in Hawaii, laying on the floor as he was now, and she had woken up in her bed, just as puzzled as he. They really couldn't be anything without each other, they slept and woke at the same time, only because if one person woke, the other did to. He didn't really mind it, he loved her and devoted his whole being to her. It wasn't romantic love, he never had interest in that, it was brotherly love and she was his sister, the best example of one, though he doubted that she felt the same. How could she, he was an embodiment of negativity, she must endure him only because she must. He felt a pang in his heart and his eyes slowly opened, which meant Lacie was awake. He looked down at his chest and saw a long gash in his chest, though he could stand up with ease. Looking towards the bed to check on his sister, like usual, and he saw a long sword stabbed through her chest and she looked at him with scared eyes.

Valentine, She mouthed. And just then demon upon demon swarmed into the room and tried to capture them. He did his best to defend himself and Lacie, but with her wounded, he was drained of his immortal power, though they still couldn't die. Long chains flew from the hands of one of the exceptionally big demons and wrapped around him and and brought him to the ground.

He looked at Lacie and at the same time in perfect synchronization, they said the words that he was thinking.

"And so it begins."

* * *

**Simon's POV:**

Isabelle had asked for him to tell her another story after he was done drinking her blood, and he had decided that, Harry Potter would be the story of tonight. His phone had flashed right when he was almost done with Deadly Hallows, but he ignored it.

"The scar had not pained Harry in nineteen years. All was well." He finished.

She rolled over to face him and he got lost in her eyes again and struggled to see what she was asking. "The character I feel the most sorry for, is Severus."

"We call him Snape, no one says his first name, like ever, except for the old people." He pointed out.

"Well whatever Simon," she said, glancing at the door over his shoulder because she thought she heard a sound, "I still feel bad."

"As we all do," his back was to the door and Izzy was looking intently at him, so he didn't see the shape with a spiked sword soundlessly descended on them, "though I feel more sorry for Voldemort. Ugliest guy I've seen hands down. You know I-"

His body froze and he started to shake, then all he saw was black.

**Isabelle's POV:**

Simon was talking and she was just looking and looking at those beautiful brown eyes when all of a sudden Simon was shaking and his speech was thrown off and he passed out. Isabelle jumped back and pulled out a seraph blade that was in her pants on the ground and looked up, then gasped. Standing in front of her, over Simon's body with a napkin in his hand, was Valentine, who should be dead.

"Hello Isabelle," He said, looking at her coldly, "nice to see the Lightwood family is going to end in filth."

Isabelle couldn't do anything, but stare in fear, because behind the tall figure, were about twenty demons with steles and- wait steles?

"Your brother had the same look on his face, but really you should have known this would come sooner." He smirked at her, she noticed he looked just like Sebastian when he did.

She went pale at her brothers name. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

He smiled widely. "Nothing," he paused, "well nothing he won't recover from. Now get her."

The demons closed in on her and grabbed at her legs and arms and pinned them to the the bed, tying them to the bedpost. She watched out of the corner of her eye, as her boyfriend was bound in chains and thrown in the corner of the room next to two bodies, which she realized were Terror and Lacie. She felt hopeless. If beings like that could be captured by Valentine, could anyone be safe. She saw a long sword imbedded in Lacie's chest, right through her heart. And suddenly there was a burning in her arm, much like the one you got when scrawling a rune.

Then all there was was darkness.

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

"Jace how could he-" Clary started to ask until he held up a hand to silence her.

"Get under the bed," he calmly instructed her, though the frown and him running his hand threw his hair suggested otherwise, "Now Clary, get under the bed and don't come out until I tell you to."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him roughly on the lips. "I love you golden boy."

He responded with the same aggression. "I know."

She had a brief flash black of Simon telling her he thought when he told a girl he loved her, she'd say I know like Princess Leia. She snorted at the memory and Jace looked at her, raising his eyebrows, but as the door started to unlock he shushed her under the bed. She heard him open the window as the door came flying of the hinges and that dreadful voice spoke.

"Hello my son." It said softly.

She heard Jace's sharp intake of breath and him start yelling, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!"

She could hear Valentine's smirk. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh I was just quoting Luke from that Star Wars movie Simon showed me," she smiled at the sarcastic tone he had taken, "it seemed appropriate."

"I offered you many choices to join me when I was a," she heard him spit on the ground in disgust, which she found ironic because his main goal before he died was making "pure Nephilim", "a Nephilim. I am not going to be so gracious now. You can come with me and let me do what I am going to do willingly, or I can take you by force."

"You made me what I am remember? You can't beat me and you know it."

"Oh I don't plan on fighting you at all. Have fun," she heard a whistle, "Keep him still, don't let him lose consciousness."

There were receding and light steps into the hallway, and Clary could feel Jace was looking at the doorway as puzzled as she felt. Suddenly, from her under-the-bed view, she saw sharp talons feet rush into the room, clawing into the ground and ripping up the ground. She heard Jace yell and charge at them ripping them up, as black ichor spilled on the ground. She felt proud of her boyfriend, as he attacked the demons, until she saw a stele fall to the ground and a seraph blade, but Jace was still slicing them up, which made no sense because all Jace had was a seraph blade anyways. Then she could feel a distinct difference the air because the slicing stopped and Jace fell to the ground. He looked at her as a demon produced a stele and scrawled a rune on his arms, though that shouldn't have been possible because demons couldn't hold heavenly blades, but nevertheless the demon drew and when it was done, all Jace's movement stopped, the twitch of his eye, his fingers moving. She had tears in his eyes as he was chained up and carried out of the room by a huge demon. She laid down and drew a soundless rune on her arm and waited for it to all be over.

She suddenly felt light headed and felt as if every thought had been wiped from her mind. She no longer remembered why she was under the bed or why there was a soundless rune on her arm or why they were in Magnus's house. She got up and laid down on the bed waiting for Jace and Simon to get back from their little male bonding time. She smiled inwardly knowing the two boys would finally start to be closer. She had one last thought before she fell asleep.

At least there isn't any darkness to hurt them.

* * *

**Valenstern (Head Demon; was previously Valentine, but that's his demon name) POV:**

He had caught them all, and he had Jace in an immobilizing rune so he could see his sister on the ground, his new friend, The Daylighter in his grasp, and those two beings in imprisonment. He really didn't care about Jace except for his- _delicious angel bones to eat, blood to savor and_- he shook his head at those thoughts. He was having a hard time keeping the simplistic demon mind from taking over his own and he needed to be focused. Soon he wouldn't have to deal with this anyways when his plan is done. He really didn't care about Jace, except for his blood, so he or Clary would have done. He had preferred not to see his daughter, though, because she only reminded him of the wife he once had and- _how good the skin tastes, to hear the beautiful snap of bone and_- he heard a deep voice snap him out of his thoughts.

"Sir they are all taken care of." The voice said. It was one of the demons, well automatons that his son had designed, he really had to thank his son and Mortmain, these designs were flawless, you couldn't even tell that they weren't real living demons.

"Good. We will be on our way, soon as I do this last thing." He went to the wall, cut his palm, and scrawled a huge rune into the wall, filled with curves and over laps and such. The rune hovered on the door and seemed to have a questioning look about it, as if asking him what he wanted it to do. He whispered to the rune in a chant, "Nam quadam dié, miseriæ quoque oblivisceris, reversus fueris ad praeteritum." The rune shuddered and disappeared into the wall, and Valentine watched in amusement as Isabelle, who was passed out on the bed, rolled over muttering about the Daylighter, as her look of shock and worry smoothed over and changed to love. He shook his head in disgust and closed his eyes and focused on his apartment where, he was transported to when he opened his eyes. He smiled at his own genius, he didn't have to portal, because his life force was connected to the apartment, and his minions life force was connected to him, so them and everything in their hands came with them. He accompanied the demons to the cellar below and put each of their hands in a cuff and chained them into a wall an arms length between each of them. He made sure the sword stayed imbedded in Lacie's heart because if that ever left, then he'd be in bad shape, horrible shape. All he needed to do now is take Jace's heavenly fire filled blood- _sweet, sweet blood so_- and inject it in his other prisoner, then all would be well.

Finally, he thought, I shall rule.

* * *

**Writer's POV:**

**Sorry everyone for these short knockout scenes, I just did it that way yo emphasize Valenstern's new found power and such.**

H

* * *

**Jace's POV:**

He could feel the immobilizing rune slowly start to fade after a day, and he was able to blink again. Suddenly all movement exploded through his body and he shot up, only to be yanked back down by the chain and cuff attached to his wrist that had him chained to the wall. He started to gather up all his strength until he heard a scared voice far down to his right, it was fairly close, though Simon, Terror, and Lacie were in between him. Terror and Lacie were sleep and Simon was passed out. He recognized the voice of his number one enemy talking and he was filled with rage. His body glow flickered, blazed, then shut off as he gained control.

"It won't budge," his voice was full of fear, wait Sebastian? Scared? That's unexpected, "I've already tried for the last day."

"Cut the crap Sebastian," he looked to his side, though it was to dark to see, "They're is nothing to learn from us, so I don't know why your pretending to be locked up."

Jace heard a sigh. "Do you really think if you were captured I would even need to? I want to help and if I perish then so be it."

Jace stared at the spot where his voice came from in utter disbelief. "Convince me then. I don't believe you, but I'm interested to see what lie you come up with."

"I raised Axel Mortmain from Hell, to help me build an army invincible against runes and marks. I had my army and when I fought you all, I," he gulped, "I needed you alive to make me a great being combining you, the Daylighter, and those two beings blood and I ran into Valentine. He said he was going to rule with me son and father and I believed him, though I was going to kill him after he captured you all. It turns out he wanted to use his idea for himself and while I slept hundreds of demons attacked me and chained me here. I've been in here for a day, and when you got here he injected me with your heavenly fire blood. I'm not part demon anymore, I'm just like you and Clary and I can show you."

"How?" Jace looked at him disbelieving.

"Use the fire," he said pleadingly, "and look at my eyes."

He stared at Jonathan's face and saw it was pleading, like his tone, which was a shock, but when he shined with heavenly fire, his eyes had Jace's jaw dropping. His eyes were no longer black and cold. They now had color.

His shadow eyes were white when before it was black, and his pupils were now they same shade of green as Clary's.

"So-so you're good now?" Jace said uncertainly.

"Yes and I feel ashamed and disgusting after what I've done." He sounded ashamed, "And I know you and everyone else hates me, but I can still help."

"I don't know," Jace said looking at the guy he hated, "help us and I'll know your worthy of our forgiveness. What's Valentine planning? Wait no first off how did he get demons with steles shouldn't they be burning?"

He shook his head. "They should be, but what he did was he took your adamas, with an automaton, and he drowned them in demon blood. That made them demonic and only demons can have them. You touching them would be the same as raking your hands against poisoned demon talons."

Jace shook his head. "Damn. So every demon can attack us the say way we can them?"

"No only the ones created from Valentine's blood, so kill Valentine and they all die. But his life force is tied to this house, and this house has so many wards, protections, and sections, that it would take the full might of Terror and Lacie's power to destroy it, but they are obviously weakened by Lacie's heart wound, not to mention Valentine used the same ritual that bonded us and bonded them to him, and also, that's special demon metal, you try to take that out and it will just break to a small piece and stay in the heart, leaving them defenseless, it can only be removed by the demon that put it there."

"So Valentine himself has to do it?"

Sebastian nodded.

Jace let out a breath. "Great we're screwed."

"Not necessarily."

"Tell me how we're supposed to fix this then."

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "Well I do have a plan, but it's dependent on your friends at home..."

Jace nodded. "Thought so, it usually does."

Sebastian grinned. "I would know, but the plan is..."

Sebastian launched into an hour long conversation that was actually genius and had Jace staring at him in wonder, this is how he would have turned out had Valentine not experimented on him with demon blood. He actually reminded him of Clary's mother in a way. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw that Sebastian was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He said.

Sebastian shook his head. "I said that I heard Valentine say he put a reversed memory rune on everyone in the house, so I'm sure that it will at least take a day before they realize your gone and get to work."

"Great," Jace said, "so we're screwed."

"For the next few days before my plan can be enacted," Sebastian grinned, "we're screwed."

Jace shook his head, just as Simon started to wake up. He looked around dazed and his eyes fixed on Sebastian. He growled and then his eyes widened when he saw his eyes.

"Uh Jace," he sounded uncertain, "What the hell happened?"

Jace prepared to tell him the events that took place.

* * *

**Simon's POV:**

He listened to Jace explain what happened and he felt himself go numb. They were stuck in the middle of some dungeon, with Sebastian and Jace's insane dad, and no one knew where they were.

"So basically," he said after a while, "we're screwed."

Sebastian put his head in his hands. "Why do you both keep saying that?"

Simon looked at him. "Because this situation is obviously not hopeful. This is like when Luke, Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca got stuck in that garbage chute and it was closing on them. That's how I feel. And at least they had R2-D2 to help them!"

Jace shook his head. "It's funny how you use the English language daily to speak, and yet I have not idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian grinned. "Me either. And plus my plan is perfect it's just going to take a while to get it going."

"So basically-" Simon started to say until Sebastian interrupted him.

"No we aren't," He said, "Shut up someone's coming."

They stopped talking and heard steps come down the stairs. Simon looked up and saw Valentine Morgenstern walking down the stairs toward them, a whip in his hand, with silver metal attached to the end of it. Simon saw Sebastian's quick look of fear at it, before it smoothed to calm. Jace had told him that Valentine was back, but seeing him there was still a shock. He was still as big as he was when he was human, with thick muscle under his skin, and his eyes were still cold and calculating, though all black now. Obviously he wasn't exactly the same because he had blue, crystalline spikes on his back that poked out of the back of the black t shirt he was wearing. He looked at everybody chained up and smiled. Simon's body ran colder, well it felt like it, when he smiled. It was a smile of pure evil.

"So you're up," Valentine said approaching Simon, who bared his teeth, "do I need to kill you again, or are you going to behave."

"You did kill me, but your own child saved me," Simon glared at Valentine, "So how do you feel?"

Simon noticed Jace's fake father's mouth tighten, then change to a smirk. "I'll deal with you soon enough." He looked over at Jace and then to Sebastian. "So my sons is the basement any different than when you would misbehave and you'd have your time outs?"

"Imprisoning your children in a basement because they didn't hold a knife the right way isn't a mere time out, you bastard." Jace said. Both the boy's face's were frozen in glares of pure hate.

"But of course everyone has to channel their anger right," Sebastian grinned, "you must've been mad when she left you for your own best friend. And they're getting married in a couple months! Are you going to attend the wedding father? Are you going to watch as Luke is given your wife, until death does he part."

Valentine started to swell up and he started to shake and his voice started to become husky. "_Silly boy, I will drain you dry and eat your bones_," he said, "_the delicious blood will quench_-arrrgh! Jonathan you will learn better than to talk to me that. Does your back still hurt from the metal on this whip?"

"Go to hell." Sebastian's voice shook with rage.

"Been there and done that, son." Valentine slashed his whip in the air and Terror and Lacie, who had been looking at the situation, bored, shook their heads.

"So," Valentine said, smiling, "Who's first?"

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

He woke up on the ground with a pounding headache, cursing everything that lived. Somehow he ended up on the couch next to Alec, which didn't make sense because he was not ready to forgive the blue eyed shadowhunter. He was getting ready to wake Alec up and tell him to never come back until a memory of last night hit his mind, which was strange because he vaguely remembered him, Tessa, Terror, Lacie, and Jem reminiscing over root beer, because that's what they dark eyed being was addicted to. That memory was not anything like that at all, but he felt as if it was an important thing to watch, so he did. The memory played in his head.

_"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" He said looking at his blue eyed boy with a glare._

_Alec look tired and started to talk. "You really want to know why I kept going to Camille, though I wasn't going to do her offer?"_

_He narrowed his eyes at him, thinking what the hell, and said, "Go on."_

_Alec took this as a start. "I wasn't really going to go through with the offer you know, I couldn't do that to you and I told her as much when I went there the time before I saw you and-"_

_"THEN WHY DID YOU GO IN THE FIRST PLACE?" He shouted at Alec, getting tired of the whole situation._

_Strangely Alec didn't get mad, Instead he just met his ice cold glare. "I was speaking," he said in a cool tone, "don't interrupt me again."_

_He looked at Alec, a little shocked, Alec never spoke so cold to him, not even when they were at Luke and Jocelyn's party and was mad, and the shadowhunter went on. "And the only reason, the true reason I went is because I wanted information on you. I know barely anything about you Magnus, where you lived any of your experiences, nothing, not even who your father is," he started to protest and he held his hand up like he'd seen Jace do sometimes and to his surprise, Magnus closed his glittery mouth, "she was the only person I could go to about you, to know about you, because you aren't forthcoming and you don't tell me about you and Magnus, I love you. And I don't want to be with someone I don't know so I tried to get to know you through my only source and-" Alec was interrupted when he grabbed his blue eyed boy by his jacket and pulled him in an agressive kiss that had him gasping for air._

_"Does this mean?"_

_"Yes, sweet pea," He smiled inwardly at Alec's reaction to his pet name, "I love you."_

_Alec kissed him back and they probably would have gone further, had Magnus not cocked his head. "Somebody took the wards down, which is impossible."_

_Suddenly the front door exploded off the hinges and flew into him, knocking him on the ground._

_Remember_, A cold voice in his said, _Remember._

Then he opened his eyes, hearing the word remember echo around the room, teasing his mind. He shook his head trying to clear his mind and walked into the kitchen to make tea. He wandered down the halls inspecting his room and he saw Clary in one and Isabelle in the other. More mysteries, he thought. He suddenly got a call from Jordan, which was strange, no one male his age was ever up at this time.

"Yes?" He said.

"Have you seen Simon?" Jordan sounded frantic.

"No, why? Should I be concerned?" He said, curious.

"He's not at the institute, he didn't come home, and Clary's parents haven't seen him so..." He trailed off.

"Hold on Jordan," he said putting the speakerphone, "I'm getting everyone up."

Magnus waved his hand and shouted for everyone to get up. He heard Jordan chuckle and speak to him. "Magnus, my dude, I give you props for putting that door in Simon's room."

"What door?"

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

She got up, remembering that she had planned for Jace and Simon to spend some time today, but it seemed Jace was already had left, it was 8 in the morning. She got up and yawned planning on leaving the room, but pausing when she got to the wall closest by the door. She saw the wall pulsing, moving around and a cold voice whispered to her.

_Remember_, it said, _Remember_

She had a vague memory of her and Jace at Magnus's house last night, which was strange because she was at the institute yesterday. She didn't want to go through hearing some type of memory or seeing it, because she had to get dressed and her and Isabelle were going to help her mom shop for the wedding, but she let herself see it because it seemed to be bursting on the edge of her mind. So then the memory played in her head.

_ God, she thought, He is gorgeous. She stared at Jace's shirtless body in the doorway of the room directly across from Izzy and Simon's, but next to the two mysterious beings's room. They had swiftly went to a spare room when Magnus had come in glaring at Alec coldly. He could hear Terror's voice, softly drifting threw the wall though what he was saying did not match his tone. She was puzzled, but then she realized he was reading when he said, "'Sssstep aside! You are keeping me from what's mine!‖ Rephaim hated to hear the bestial hiss in his voice, but he couldn't help it.'" The thing about his voice was soft and in his tone she could hear in his voice the same thing she heard in Alec's and Jace's when they talked to Izzy. Brotherly love. Every rational thought was erased from her mind, as her boyfriend slid into the bed next to her and held her._

_"What were you concentrating so hard on while I was preparing my beautifully toned body for grace?" He whispered in her ear._

_"Nothing," she said quickly, she didn't want to ruin her alone night with him with thoughts of the beings, "I was to busy admiring you."_

_"Of course you are," Jace said and rolled so that he was on top of her, caging her with his arms, she could see his golden eyes staring into her soul, "I'm stunningly attractive."_

_She really could not think when he was staring at her like this. "Jace could you please stop?!"_

_He looked alarmed. "What?"_

_"Scattering every thought in my head with that look." She blurted, before thinking about how that would just fuel his ego._

_"How?" He said putting his lips to her forehead, "This?" He moved his lips to her cheek. "Maybe this?" He grazed her lips and she couldn't help the little noise of disappointment she made when he moved his lips. "Sorry love is this better?" He touched his lips to hers and started to kiss her gently and then she, acting purely on instinct than thought process, hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss aggressively. He groaned and there was a bright flash, then suddenly he was no longer on top of her, but across the room, leaning onto the room and staring at her darkly._

_"I'm sorry Jace, I just-" She stopped and started again, "I never meant to stab you and I know that it's my fault you're like this."_

_He held up his hand and she looked at his dark expression turn to wonder. "I understand that you were saving me and I know that without it I'd still be...the other guy. I would rather be like this than ever be him again. It's not that bad, I went almost all day without succumbing to that fire, you know," he smiled at her, "I even stared my mortal enemy and stayed cool, no pun intended. But you do realize the only time that it ever gets out of control is with you."_

_She looked back at him. "But earlier, we-"_

_"Earlier, we took ten minutes to slowly get into it so I could keep myself calm. I can't do that if you throw yourself at me like that." He gestured to the bed, "Now I'll come back and we can try again, but please try to refrain from attacking my gorgeously blazing body with hunger."_

_She hit him on the shoulder as he started to kiss her gently, like before. She returned the kiss and he started to glow faintly, but then it died down. He grinned against her mouth and then deepened the kiss, much like she had earlier. She heard him groan and shudder as she traced each bicep, triceps and ab he had, feeling the muscle under his skin. His mouth went to her neck and she felt as if she were being burned with the heavenly fire, not Jace. His lips started to move lower down her neck down to her..._

_A loud shout broke between them and they stared at each other panting as if they had ran the Boston Marathon ten times in a row. She noticed Jace's form kept flickering, it would glow then the light would stutter, dim and start again then it finally died. He rolled over and held on to her while they heard a shout again and they realized it was Terror next door, who obviously was happy about something._

_"What's up with him?" Clary asked Jace, who shushed her and told her to listen. Then suddenly the phone rang._

_"Ugh I'll get it," Jace said groaning, as he rolled over and took her phone out of her jacket that was on the ground from when she changed into her silk nightgown. He answered the phone in cheery voice, "You are now being treated to my wonderful milk and honey voice, so speak."_

_Clary watched as Jace's smile slowly morphed it's self into a straight line, then frown, then a look of disbelief crossed his face, and finally horror and shock._

_His voice shook when he spoke into the phone. "No, no, no this can't be happening, you can't be- it can't be you!"_

_Clary put her hand on his shoulder and tried to ask Jace what was going on, but he wouldn't answer and what was worse was he was glowing brightly. He was shaking uncontrollably and finally he screamed, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER, THIS ISNT REAL!"_

_She watched him roar and throw the phone as hard as he could against the phone, though it was still on the call. It hit the door with such a force that it left a huge dent in the door and the phone exploded as if it were a bomb and glass and metal parts showered them._

_ Remember_, a cold voice said, _Remember_.

She was suddenly yanked out of her memory and back in the real world. The wall continuously pulsed and moved willing her to look, to see what it wanted. She stared at the wall and a rune lit up in her mind, looking like a graceful mumble of lines that made an eye and it looked like it meant a way to bring things back to return. She heard Magnus walking down the hall on the phone yelling for them to get up, and talking about a door. When she heard him yell, she got up, showered brushed her teeth, and threw on a skirt that hit her mid knee and a green blouse. She walked in the front room and Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle were surrounded around a phone that had Jordan Kyle's voice coming out of it.

"What's up guys?" She said.

"We can't find Simon," Jordan said on the phone, "do you know where he is?"

"No," she said, honestly confused, "Isn't he with Jace?"

"Well we can't find Jace either," Magnus said, "and I tried a couple spells while I waited for you all to get comfy and I can't track him."

"What I want to know is why Jace blocked being tracked if they're just hanging out?" Alec said, thinking.

There was a long pause. "I thought you didn't know where they were?" Jordan said questioningly.

"Didn't Simon tell you?" Isabelle said.

"Tell me what?" Jordan said, obviously confused.

"Him and Jace are on a little bonding time today," Clary said while everyone in the front room smirked, "to not kill each other whenever they are around each other."

"Oh yeah," Jordan said, with everyone looking around with relief, "How did it go?"

"What do you mean," Isabelle said and she looked as confused as Clary felt, "they left today, this morning in fact, I'm assuming."

"No that was yesterday." Jordan said, matter-of-factly.

Suddenly Clary wanted to crawl into a ball and cry, she felt loss, the same loss she'd felt when Sebastian kidnapped Jace. But Jace was with Simon, they were ok. So why did she feel like something was not right. Suddenly the roof seemed to grow higher and higher and golden liquid gathered in a large puddle on the ground, and slowly coming up out of it was a golden figure with wings. She could not hide her shock and heard Izzy gasp next to her. For a moment there was silence. Then the angel spoke in their minds, with his heavenly voice, a shout and cry at the same time. The angel said one word.

_Remember_

* * *

**Jace: So what I'm wondering is why my teeth are so straight. No ones teet. Should be this straight.**

**Simon: You have a chipped tooth.**

**Jace: Noooooo! I will kill you like the disloyal duck you are.**

**Terror: Ughh I hate ducks.**

**Simon: Ducks are cute.**

**Jace: They are backstabbing, cannibal little bastards.**

**Terror: And they are killing machines**

**Simon: Really?!**

**Terror: Anyways everyone, review, tell me what you think, give me suggestions, tell me what's good what's bad and I promise I won't ever take this long again. Toodles.**

**Simon: Cheerios!**

**Jace: Wingardium Leviosa!**

**Terror: Jace stop. Byesies everyone.**


	7. Remember (Part II)

**Terror: Hey everyone! I bet you're all wondering what happened to me and why I'm not doing a skit. I'm not doing a skit because my mental studio was attacked and I'm relocating and I want to get this update over with, because ive kept you all waiting so long. I'm sorry about that, I have been having so many problems with this iPad and such I couldn't post what I typed. And when it was working again, I got lost typing my book, so I'm sorry I'll try to update more frequently since my Pages app isn't being remedial anymore. And I have been told that the last chapter had people lost, I do apologize the Remember chapters are mainly focused on them getting their memory back, introducing, and emphasizing things, so yeah it's written this way for a reason. Now part two so enjoysies and read my message for you at the end...its exciting. Now enjoysiess!**

* * *

**Clary's POV :**

Clary stood in awe as a large angel with gold wings looked down on them. It looked at them coldly and by the voice in her head, she could tell which one it was.

_You all hold the memories to unlock their location and yet you can't remember them. I sense one of Hell's marks on you. Could it be because of the rune drawer?_

Clary found her voice. "I haven't created any new runes lately at all, so it can't be me."

_And yet I sense your heaven has whispered to your mind recently. I sense you have the answer to all this. It would not do well to lie to an angel Clarissa._

They all looked at her, Alec, suspiciously, Magnus, worried, and Isabelle, fearful. "I remember something teasing my mind, a way to bring back what was lost that's what it felt like, but I can't remember it."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "So you know what it does, but not how to draw it?"

Isabelle shook her head at him. "Obviously, and you don't need to be so nasty about it."

"Sorry Clary, I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to-"

The angel smiled a horrible smile. _I have no interest in your apologies. I have come with a warning for only you four._

The air next to him turned gold and smelled of burning sulfur. Clary watched as words in a beautiful calligraphic handwriting started to scrawl golden words in the air, as they angel spoke them.

The angel's smile changed to a more serious face. _Beware children of Heaven and of Lilith, for your enemy shall become an ally in your gates, and the risen has the power to vanquish Heaven, Hell, and the very dimension of Earth. The beings clothed in mystery shall ultimately be your savior, and the drawer of runes shall solve the problem that puzzles your memories. New grudges will be pushed to dark and old grudges will come to light. Death is resurrection and to live is a curse. Water shrouds all wards with invisibility, and fire burns all darkness._ He paused and started to sink to the ground from where he rose, staring Clary in her eye. _This is an edict of Heaven, and rune drawer, I pray you solve your dilemma._

The gold liquid seeped into the ground and the ground returned to its normal state. Clary looked at everyone else who all looked shaken up. She doubted anyone could be fine after having a conversation with an angel. She was still uncomfortable and she had already seen the angel. She still did not know what the angel meant solving her dilemma, and how she had the power to bring back memories that she even doubted were there.

"So what should we do first?" Isabelle said.

"I think a better question is," Magnus waved his arms around, "How was that even an edict, it didn't even rhyme! You would think a billion year old angel would have heard of Dr. Seuss already."

Alec smirked. "Clary, do you still not know what the angel was talking about?"

She hated the way that all of their eyes drifted to her expectantly, like she would somehow save them all. "I still don't know what he's talking about. I have a vague sense that I do, but I don't."

Alec started to raise his hand. "The first thing we need to do is try to decipher this edict."

She saw Magnus start grinning. "Actually it sounded like what angels call a love letter to all of us. Though how'd he'd manage us all I fail to know."

She shushed them up and led them over to the table and sat them down. "So first off our enemy shall become an ally in our gates."

Alec looked in thought. "What enemies do we have?"

"Sebastian, Valentine, Mortmain, Lilith, Camille, that one eidolon demon named Bob, and-" Clary was interrupted by Isabelle clapping her hands squealing.

"OMG! I remember that!" She said, smiling at Alec, who was chuckling in memory, "The look on his face when Jace called it a fu-"

Magnus roared. "FUN LITTLE MONKEY!"

Isabelle looked at him puzzled and Alec broke down in laughter. "Jace didn't call him that Mags, he called him a f-"

"FABULOUS BABOON!" Magnus roared again, interrupting Isabelle again, while Alec started rolling on the floor and Clary started laughing as well.

Isabelle, now looking pissed, yelled at Magus, "NO! HE CALLED HIM A F-"

"FASHIONISTA WITHOUT STYLE!"

"MAGNUS WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME?!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Clary has virgin ears," Magnus gestured to her, while a blush started creeping up her neck, "and we shouldn't corrupt them while her mom and Luke are out."

"I'd be surprised, seeing as how her and Jace are the friskiest people we know." Alec said.

"All I said was her ears were virgins," Magnus grinned wickedly and now she had a full blush on her face and neck, "but did you really say frisky?"

"I-"

Clary was getting irritated, Jace and Simon could be in trouble on their day out and they were joking about her sex life. "Seriously can you guys shut up? I'm trying to focus on whatever the angels talking about."

Magnus looked like he was about to say something, but Alec cut him off. "She's right. So any of our enemies could become our ally so we need to watch who we talk to and when. What's did the Angel say next?"

Isabelle cocked her head in thought. "Something about the risen destroying the whole world and all that."

"That makes no sense, seeing as how no one has risen from any where." Magnus said thoughtfully.

Isabelle grinned. "Maybe it's you Mags you have a habit of literally rising out of bed in the morning."

Magnus's grin became wicked again and Clary rolled her eyes, knowing what subject he was going to bring up. "My morning euphoria comes from the fact that almost every night I would receive, from your brother, incredibly, beyond amazing-"

"MAGNUS SHUT UP!" Alec screamed and then started stuttering, "Now, uh, well, what else did, you know, the Angel say?"

"The beings clothed in mystery shall be our saviors." Magnus said like he knew what that meant, "we shouldn't worry about that right now."

Clary tried to raise her eyebrow and failed. "Magnus..."

Magnus shot her a quick I'll tell you later look. "The next line was that Clary would solve the puzzling memory. Which we need. I have to many memories I need."

Isabelle sighed. "So do I. Especially when Si and me had that movie date," she turned to Clary, who smiled in amusement, "did you know that Darth Vader was Luke's father?"

"Isabelle," Clary said exasperated, "everyone knows that-"

"Luke's father's name is Darth Vader?" Alec said puzzled, "that sounds nothing like a shadowhunter name. I'm surprised the Consul didn't make him change it."

Isabelle looked at her brother annoyed. "I doubt Luke would even know who the Consul was if he existed."

"Existed? Christ Isabelle, he and mom were just meeting with the Inquisitor yesterday!"

"Oh my god Alec, not _that_ Luke."

"Then-" Isabelle said until a sharp knocking interrupted her.

Clary looked over at Magnus. "Did you invite someone over?"

"Not that I remember. But let me go check. And even though the angel probably took up our time, please go check to see if Jordan is still on the phone." He walked towards the door and when she peeked around the corner, she saw an attractive looking man and woman chatting with Magnus and him looking incredulous.

She walked over to the phone picked it up and saw that they call had been ended, though Jordan had obviously jumped to the worst possible conclusion that he could. There were about twenty texts on the phone that said that Jordan obviously thought they were dying in an abandoned warehouse. She opened the texts and she smiled to herself at the messages that said:

_Magnus? Wht the Hells going on?_

_answer the phone! Now I'm serious!_

_I'll get the pack and we'll be over to save you._

_I'm phasing now keep alive till I get there_

_Baby if I didn't have to go save those idiots, I'd take all your clothes off, kiss all over your body and we can make love till you scream my name ;)_

_MAGNUS DONT YOU DARE READ THAT THAT WASNT FOR YOU! _

Clary stifled a grin at that, texted Jordan to let him know they were ok, and then decided to call Jace, whose phone didn't even ring, which was strange because Jace always kept his phone on. She called Simon and he didn't answer his phone either, but they could be busy training or something. Suddenly her mind lit up and a rune danced behind her eyes, full of swirls, the shape of a calligraphic M, it was the same rune she saw earlier that morning. She ran to the table, shuffled for a paper and pen and quickly scrawled it down as it disappeared from her thoughts. When she looked up, Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus were regarding her strangely, along with the dark haired boy she saw at the door, and his brown haired, grey eyed companion.

"That does look interesting," the grey eyed girl smiled at her curiously, "can I have a look at it?"

She looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The grey eyed girl laughed a little. "Dear me, I'm sorry, let me make the introductions." She gestured to the dark haired boy next to her, "This here is Jem Carstairs. But you probably know him as Brother Zachariah."

Clary couldn't contain her shock. "Brother Zachariah?! But he's-he's not-I mean-"

Isabelle grimaced. "It was a shock for us to, I mean since when did Brother Zachariah get hot?"

The guy named Jem smiled an tipped his head at her and she focused back on the grey eyed girl. "And you are?"

She smiled at her. "I am Tessa Gray."

* * *

**Tessa Gray POV:**

She had to admit she was a bit surprised when she had gotten Magnus's call last night, considering how she, Jem, Magnus, and their good friends Terror and Lacie had all shared drinks listening to Magnus whine over his boyfriend the night before that. Magnus, Jem, her, and Lacie all had wine, and Terror, being the weird guy he was, only drank root beer. He had declared that he was going to talk to the blue eyed devil the next day and they had left him there raving about Alec with Terror and Lacie, and she and Jem had gone back to their little house in Alicante. When Magnus had called and told them about the Jonathan boy and his army of automatons, they had both rushed as quickly as they could over, since they did have a personal experience with those Infernal Devices. When they had gotten to New York, Jem had insisted on walking her to Magnus's house and holding her hand, rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand in that way she loved. They reached the door, which was locked and unwarded, a rare occurrence, and knocked.

"I have no idea how that Morgenstern boy figured out a way to get Mortmain back into this world." Tessa said.

"But based on what Magnus said he was sent back to hell by the Jonathan boy, so you don't have to worry about him coming back my love." Jem said in his loving voice, sending little shivers down her spine.

Nevertheless, she still couldn't help being worried. "But just to think that what we did was in vain and-Oh that must be Magnus!"

The door swung open and Magnus, stood in the doorway looking at them puzzled. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled up, as if he had just woken up and his eyes were brighter, which she could guess why.

"Jem, Tessa?" Magnus said, "you guys usually call before you come over, not that I mind."

It was her turn to be confused. "You called us?" She went on when he stared with a blank look, "remember? About the Morgenstern boy and his fight with Jace? The automatons? The dark energy? Do you remember nothing?"

He shook his head. "No, but according to the angel, we all have memories we need to remember."

Jem raised his eyebrows. "The angel? And you mean to say that the Lightwood siblings and Jocelyn's daughter don't remember anything from yesterday? As well as you?" I hadn't realized Alzheimer's would hit you at this age."

"Oh just come sit down." Magnus said, glaring pointedly at him, and she couldn't hide her smirk. She walked in and started toward the table until she saw someone she thought she would never see again at the table arguing with who she assumed to be Isabelle Lightwood. She never had seen any Lightwoods or really anybody, but the shock was still there when those eyes peered at her. And that black hair. Tears started to gather in her eyes as she croaked out, "Will?" She waited for a joke, or a poem, a song, just something, but Will just stared at her like they had never met, like he hadn't sung the demon pox song to her children and grandchildren. Jem was immediately rushing to her side, whispering.

"No, no, honey, that is Alec Lightwood," he said forcing her to look into his eyes, "he's a descendant of Cecily."

She shook her head back and forth. "I miss him so much Jem. _So much._"

"I know, but it will be ok just sit down and hold my hand."

She nodded and sat down, looking at Alec intently. "Pardon me, you look so much like Will, my husband. I am Tessa Gray."

She held her hand out to him and he hesitantly shook it. "I'm Alec."

Magnus sat down right as they were done introducing themselves and Isabelle was gushing about how a Silent Brother could be attractive, and soon the red headed girl, Clary sat down asking her who she was and she had the same reaction as Isabelle when she found out Jem was once Brother Zachariah.

"I am Tessa Gray." She said.

The red head girl slid the little slip of paper over to her and she studied the rune.

"It looks like a way to bring things back, but I don't know what." Clary said.

Tessa looked at her and smiled again. "Well it's a way to bring your memories back. Go ahead scrawl it on each person who was here this morning."

Clary had done just that and marked each person with a rune, including Magnus and one by one their eyes rolled in their sockets and they passed out.

"I did not think it was going to be that quick." Jem muttered.

"Well their mind does have speed up and get up to date."

Jem sighed. "Are you sure?"

Tessa laughed, leave it to Jem to douse everyone with his worries. "They are waking up now."

They all rose and stood up, looking like they had head injuries, groaning. But whereas Tessa thought they'd be happy to have their memories back, they each had an equally horrified expressions on their faces. They looked around and then looked down at their shoes.

"Magnus? Clary? What's wrong?" Jem asked.

Clary turned back with despair and hate in her eyes. "I remember _everything._"

* * *

**Jace POV (it's night):**

"My teeth are to perfect. No one should have teeth this perfect." He said, looking at everyone smugly.

"No you have a chipped tooth," Simon said, grinning, "Clary told me."

"Damn that woman!"

"If I may interrupt this foolish and childish conversation," Terror spoke up, for the first time since the night they were captured, "I can help-"

"Finally he talks,"Jace rolled his eyes, "You haven't said a thing when we were discussing strategies earlier."

"WE," he gestured to himself and Lacie who was sleeping now, face still tight with pain, "can speak in our minds, and we had to speak to our mother."

"You have a mother?!" Simon said looking confused.

"Yes we do, but, anyways, I can do one more thing for you guys that can start this whole plan off."

Jace's ear immediately perked up. "How?"

Terror smiled. "You see I have a last little reserve of immortal power," Jace glared at him and he put his hands up in defense, well as much as he could since his hand was chained, "Don't look at me like that it takes a while for that last reserve to present itself. But anyways, I have the last little bit of power and then if this doesn't work I'm powerless. When fallen angels were banished down to earth they had the ability to possess bodies and things like that. Well I do to. And if I possess Valenstern's body I can pull out the the sword from Lacie and we can get to the others. But the thing is, you'll have to get him close enough to her so I can, I'm already weak so the control won't last a long time on a few seconds, and while I'm settling in I can't do anything. So we really have only one shot at this and If you aren't convincing, then it won't work."

"So basically," He grinned, "we're screwed."

"Yes," Simon said, "I've been saying that for the past day."

"But I said it first."

"You guys need to stop bickering," Sebastian's pain filled voice said, "we need to discuss something."

Jace flicked his eyes over to Sebastian who was sitting with his side to the wall because of the whip scars on his back. Red blood had gathered around him and his face was still tight with pain.

"What is it?" Jace snapped coldly and then winced. It was hard to forget this guy wasn't the same guy he was bonded with a couple months ago.

Sebastian looked hurt, but he still went on. "Can't you just take all of us with you both?"

Terror looked at him. "We could and we are, but by the time we're actually ready to go I think it may be harder than you think, which is why Lacie has to be freed from the sword at least an hour before we escape. And victory, does not always mean you are victorious."

Jace rolled his eyes, he hated phrases like that. "Well that makes sense. Wait a second, did he already take our blood?"

"Yes a lot of it to. Why? That was his original intention anyways, I thought you knew."

"Because right now we're only focused on escape, but if he succeeds in whatever he's planning then what's the point?"

Simon let out an angry sigh of breath. "That's what I love about you Jace. You always look on the bright side."

Jace grinned. "My pleasure," he directed his speech back to Terror, "So when is this plan going to be ready to go?"

"When Valentine comes back down here, and I'm telling you now, you all need to be convincing or he's going to know something is up."

"I am a great actor," Simon said, "I was Romeo in a play at school."

"I, though, am an actor whose skill goes far beyond great. I have no doubt that if I had pursued acting, instead of shadow hunting, I would have gotten much praise." Jace laughed.

He noticed Terror narrowing his eyes. "You're a Herondale I'm guessing."

"I prefer Lightwood, but yes. Why?" He said slightly suspicious.

"Forget it." Terror said and mumbled darkly about a "damn Six Fingered Nigel" leaving Jace confused.

"So until Valentine comes down here we have to wait around doing nothing?" Simon said.

Terror smiled. "I have more words to say to my mother, but don't worry I sense Jonathan has something to say so I'll leave you to it." His eyes suddenly closed and he was sleep or unconscious.

Sebastian shifted around and looked at Simon and Jace, who were looking back curiously. He began. "I'm sorry for everything I've done and was going to do, and I understand that you both won't ever forgive me, but I'm still asking."

"I don't think I can forgive you yet, but if I do it'll be based on your future actions." Simon simply said.

Jace stared at the boy. He really didn't trust him at all, though he could tell there had been a change in him. He chose his words carefully. "I don't know. After what you did to Clary, or tried to do, I hated you, I wanted to drive the sword in and watch the life fade from your eyes, I still think about that when I look at you. But I've recognized that you've changed obviously, but I don't know if you can make amends for what you did. So I know that you've changed and maybe I can forgive you, but I'll never really trust you. Because although you can't help what Valentine did to you before you were born, you made your own choices. I grew up with the same man and-"

Sebastian's sad face, suddenly switched to anger. "Don't even say it. Don't you dare say it. Because you and me both know it's bull."

Simon looked in thought. "He makes a good point, you both were brought up by the same insane father and Jace isn't trying to take over the world and kill everyone."

Sebastian clenched his jaw and looked at at Jace. "The Valentine I was raised by is not the same Valentine you were. You think he was insane, cruel, why? Because he killed your bird? Because of the occasional hit you'd get, because he locked you down here? You know nothing. As soon as I could talk I was trained, when I was three instead of crying because I couldn't get a toy, I was crying because dear old father wouldn't give me the antidote to some minor scorching demon venom until I told him why I failed to kill it. I used to cry every night begging for the Angel to bring Jocelyn to come get me, to be my mother, to tell me why she hated the sight of me, why she left me when I was a baby. Then I got older and that's when the whipping started. And this isn't your normal your my slave whip, I'm talking demon metal attached to every inch, so that the scars wouldn't heal. I always would wish for Jocelyn to somehow get me, until Valentine pulled me of to the side one day and told me why she hated me. Not because of anything I did, but because of what I was. You think he was cruel because he protected you from heartbreak with to love is to destroy? One day I made the mistake of asking why he didn't love me, but loved you and I was his blood son, and I asked if the angel boy could ever be my brother, so I could have someone to love me. I still remember what he said to me. _Jonathan no one loves you not your mother and not I_. And when I asked why. _Because you are a demon, you can never be anything good, all you can do is bring destruction to the world. There's nothing good about you. And as for Jace, he could never be your brother or love you. He'd hate the sight of your pathetic body, just as I do._ He then whipped me and sent me to bed with no iratze. He'd whipped me for everything I did, if I didn't eat all my food, if I didn't get ready fast enough, if my clothes were not put on correctly, if I was dirty. There were sometimes where he took me to a valley where there was a party and he had me kill everything and everyone in sight and if I left one thing living," he trailed off and smiled coldly, "You got what you wanted on your birthday all the time right, well on my birthday I asked what I was getting, he told me that I had no audacity to ask for any present from him so he took me down here and whipped me nonstop, putting an iratze on me so it would heal to scars and he could start again. It was then I had realized that I could let my demon take over and that I could never feel pain like this again. It then I became Jonathan Morgenstern. That's the childhood I had, and you no nothing of what I went through."

He looked at Sebastian sympathetically, though Simon looked like he was in shock. "Well now I understand why you were so scared of that whip. Was it the same?"

"Exactly the same. Now if you don't mind, I am not talking about this anymore." Jace looked and saw that his eyes were strangely shiny and glistening and he looked like he was about to break.

"We'll leave it alone," Jace nodded at him, as Sebastian closed his eyes and did his best to turn away from him."

Simon shook his head. "And I thought you had it bad."

He looked at Simon and quickly changed the subject. "So I think Valentine has planed more than what Sebastian said."

"Why's that?"

He looked at Simon like he was crazy. "This is Valentine. The man who escaped the Clave multiple times. You really think all we have to do is destroy this house and he's dead?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah I was thinking that, and plus he seems stronger than he should. I don't really think that Lucifer or whoever just brought people back as demons out of the goodness of his heart."

"Yeah, but we can't really do anything about it can we?"

"No."

"Well then let's talk about something more interesting."

Simon made a face. "Like what?"

Jace grinned. "My teeth are perfect..."

* * *

**Terror: Hey everyone first off I would like to tell everyone that I am making a TMI fanfic, based on Terror and Lacie, so those who like those characters can check it out soon, it'll feature their mother as well. Also I WILL BE A PUBLISHED AUTHOR BY THE END OF THIS JUNE! And everyone go on wattpad and search Samuel Greene it'll be the one written by ChazahyahYisrael. That and Moving Heaven are some short stories I wrote. Then search Chazahyah Yisrael On Facebook and like the page. But enough advertising on me, I just thought I'd share because you know I'm keeping you in the loopsies. Don't forget to review And PM me suggestions and feedback. And if you do PM me don't talk about how gay I am and such cause I won't answer. I don't have a problem with gay people, but I happen to not be gay...those comments kind of ruined my mood. But anyways I'll have the next chapter soon ok? And quick question everyone, would I be considered a fanboy? Because I can't be a fan girl because I'm a boy. **


End file.
